


Mysterious Love

by My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Happy Ending, Love Letters, M/M, Oikawa trying to find out who it was from, Pining, Secret Identity, eventual mutual pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo/pseuds/My_Shipperz_1Exprezzo
Summary: Suga has loved Oikawa ever since the third year of middle school, just when Oikawa receives the award of being Best Setter in their prefecture. When Suga first felt his heart beat faster whenever he looked at Oikawa, he thought it was strange but it hasn't stopped even when he got into high school. To calm him down when he's around Oikawa, he usually writes letter to himself and keep them like a diary.When Karasuno and Aoba Johsai have a practice match with each other. Suga accidentally drops one of his love letters that he on accident forgot to take it out of his bag and so happens to be the last person he wanted to read it and finds it on their gym floors. Oikawa had read through the love letter, thinking it was for someone else's but is really for him and now he wants to find out who wrote this love letter.
Relationships: Implied Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 38
Kudos: 240





	1. Secret Lover?

_ “Congratulations Oikawa Tooru. You deserve this award truly.”  _

_ “Thank you.”  _

_ A pair of hazel eyes stared down at the courts along with other spectators as he was focused on the boy who received the award. The setter and captain in Kitagawa Daiichi, Oikawa Tooru had received the Best Setter Award in their prefecture. Suga has seen his matches and that displayed everything that the person needed to get the award. That the award had meant a lot to Oikawa after losing to Shiratorizawa Junior High but still that smile didn’t seem like he was happy and Suga could tell. _

_ Oikawa had tears flooding down his face and a runny nose, pointing to a first year and declaring something that Suga couldn’t hear. The first year passed him a tissue and the third year snatched the tissue out his hand and blew his nose.  _

_ Suga had felt something that made his heart beat slightly quicker from looking at Oikawa. He didn’t know the feeling but he could feel his cheeks going redder. He placed a hand where his heart was and lightly clenched it.  _

_ “Sugawara-san! Are you coming? The final match is over!” His friend called over as Suga snapped out his thoughts. _

_ “Right! I’m coming! Don’t leave without me!” Suga got one last glance of the brunette and then ran off towards his friend.  _

_ Ever since that first feeling that Suga had gotten, it hasn’t stopped when he started high school and when Aoba Johsai were at the preliminaries and Oikawa would be there. His heart would go faster when he looks at him along with a tendency to blush as well.  _

_ He began to write letters, not for Oikawa to read but for Suga to keep it like a diary. He knew he wouldn’t have a chance with the setter, not when he’s not even up to par with his skills. Every time he would Oikawa or find him a volleyball magazine, he’d find writing letters a way to control his feelings if he wrote it out like a story or a small journal.  _

_ None of his teammates know about it, not even Suga’s bestest friends, Daichi and Asahi, that have been by his side ever since they began high school.  _

“-Wara-san... Sugawara…-san! Sugawara-san!” 

Suga flinched hearing his name, “Sorry Yamaguchi… Is there something wrong?” 

“You seemed a little out of it, are you ok?” The green haired first year asked, concerned.

He shook his head and assured him that everything’s ok, “Just a little disappointed that Kageyama gets to play this whole match…” 

“Oh…” 

Suga pursed his lips, staring at the match that was playing against Aoba Johsai at the moment. They wanted Kageyama to be playing the starting setter position rather than him. It surprised Suga when he first heard the request but he told himself that it would sound selfish if he didn’t let Kageyama play since he was a first year who’s gone through a lot.

At first, Hinata was screwing up the first set and Aoba Johsai got the first set but after Kageyama cooled him down, they could do their spikes and Hinata could be the decoy that they needed. When Karasuno won the second set, Aoba Johsai were surprised by the change of Karasuno and they had to step up their game. 

Just when things were comfortable for the third set it was soon interrupted. Suga couldn’t believe his eyes, he never expected to see none other than Oikawa Tooru inside the gym talking to the coach. He didn’t hear what exactly happened to Oikawa but he overheard that he was the one who decided to make Kageyama play this match and he was injured or something.

“Sugawara-san… Who’s the person there?” Yamaguchi asked, whispering to him.

Suga clenched his hands and bit his bottom lip, “He’s the captain and starting setter of Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru.” 

“So that means that setter that they’ve been using is not the starting one!?” 

“I’m afraid not… This might be an obstacle now…” Suga replied back, wondering out of all the times he could show up but it had to be the time when they were going to finish off Aoba Johsai in the third set. 

Suga looked over to Kageyama, he didn’t look like he was panicking and that relieved him a little but that did not change the fact he was still concerned if Kageyama would change when Oikawa came into the match. 

“Do you think we’re going to be ok?” Yamaguchi asked, worried for the team. 

“Of course, our team isn’t weak, we’ll be just fine…” Suga replied back but even the tone of his voice did not convince Yamaguchi that the team was going to be fine. 

Oikawa was put into the match after Karasuno was on match point. He was the one serving and Suga knew exactly how dangerous his serves were back in middle school but they definitely are more dangerous now. Suga could see the tension on Karasuno’s side now, Kageyama was feeling a little nervous too.

Oikawa’s first two serves were aimed at Tsukishima after figuring out that he and Hinata were their weak receivers. Suga’s heart beated faster, not knowing if it was because of Oikawa or it was that he was building up points for their team and blocking Karasuno from the win. 

Daichi changed their formation as he was standing in the middle of their side. After all the changes, Oikawa had done a serve that was more of accuracy than power, Tsukishima was able to receive it but the ball was going over the net.

“Oh? He received it? Good for him but this is our chance ball now…” Oikawa smirked, receiving the ball to their setter. 

Suga felt out of breath even though he wasn’t on court, Hinata managed to block the ball with one hand which was lucky. It was time for their counter attack now, Hinata landed on his feet, quickly sprinting over to the other side of the court. Kageyama tossed the ball over to their middle blocker and he spiked the ball right beside Oikawa but he wasn’t fast enough to receive the ball. 

The match was over, 2 to 1 with Karasuno winning against one of the top 4 high schools in Miyagi Prefecture. Suga took a deep breath of relief that they had won, the team grouped up for some words from Takeda. 

As Karasuno was finishing and packing their stuff up, Daichi approached Suga with a small frown on his face, “Suga.” 

“Hm? What’s up, Daichi?” He asked back, grabbing his bag and put the strap over his head. 

“Are you ok with Kageyama taking your spot for this match?” 

Suga raised a brow but soon grinned, “No, the match is over, Daichi. Why would I still be holding grudges?” 

Daichi tensed up and nervously laughed afterwards, “Nevermind, forget I said anything.” 

“Besides, I wanted to change Kageyama and prove to others that he’s not the same. So I’m willing to do anything, even if it risks my position but I’ll be fighting back. He might be a genius but I have more experience than him,” Suga replied back, standing determinedly, he was not letting a first year go by him that easily and take the position.

Daichi sighed and muttered to himself, “At least you’re not going to leave the team because of it” 

“What was that, Daichi?” 

“Ah! Nothing! We should start heading back to Karasun now!” He replied back, changing the subject and walked over to Takeda. 

Suga blinked a few times but stared over to the other team with a small frown on his face. Maybe they got lucky that Oikawa wasn’t on the court the whole time, if he came in the second set they might’ve lost to them. His eyes wandered over to their captain, his cheeks glow a light pink. He widened his eyes realising what he was doing and slapped his cheeks, looking away.

‘Staring at someone is weird, Koushi! Keep it together!’ He told himself and walked towards Daichi and Takeda. 

When Karasuno had left the campus to return back to their school, Seijoh was packing up the equipment after practices soon later. Something changes the captain of Seijoh’s eyes and finds a pale pink envelope on the ground and picks it up off the ground. It didn’t look like it slipped under the gym doors but more like it fell out of someone’s bag or something. 

Oikawa raised a brow, curiously turning the envelope over as there was a small red heart sticker sealing the envelope. This isn’t the first time that Oikawa’s seen a love letter but he was not sure who the letter could be for since there was no name on it or anything.

‘Since there’s no name, there’s nothing to lose if I just read some of it,’ he told himself in his head, gently opening the envelope and took out the piece of paper that had been folded three times. 

Oikawa opened it up and the handwriting was nicely printed. It wasn’t familiar to him so he guessed it wasn’t one of his frequent fans that kept writing him love letters even though he had rejected them. 

_ Why must you be so unapproachable sometimes? _

_ Why must you play with my feelings just when I look at you? _

_ You’re always the centre of attention. _

_ You have many fans that I can’t compete with because I’m out of your league.  _

_ Why must I be in love with you out of all people? _

_ Out of everyone in the world, why are you the only one who makes my heart pound like this? _

_ All I do is gaze at your beauty and I can’t help but be mesmerised by you.  _

_ Why do you make me out of breath whenever I see you? _

_ But you don’t know me. _

_ Am I weird for liking you? _

_ Why must I love you, Oikawa Tooru? _

“Trashykawa! What the hell do you think taking a break while the rest of us are tidying up?! You haven’t done anything!” Iwaizumi growled across the court, glaring at the brunette.

“Haha… Sorry Iwa-chan!” Oikawa quickly put the letter away in his pocket and rushed over to help out. 


	2. Restless Nights

Oikawa lays on the bed with the piece of paper that he’s been staring at for around 10 minutes now. His eyes wander back and forth, reading the letter over and over again. 

“Uncle Tooru! Are you going to play the video game that I’m going to crush you in?” 

His nephew, Takeru, burst into his room and had the controllers in his hand. He stared at his uncle, wondering the heck he was doing as he didn’t say anything back to him. 

“Don’t tell me you got another love letter? Didn’t you just break up with another one of your girlfriends?”

Oikawa snapped out of his daydreaming, “Takeru? When did you get here?” He got up from his bed and walked towards his nephew.

“I literally burst through the door, how did you not notice me come in?” 

Oikawa ruffled his own hair and sighed, “Look your uncle is going through a lot.” 

“Really? Dealing with girls is going through a lot? Uncle Tooru you’re weird.” 

“That’s mean Takeru! Besides, not my fault that I’m attractive,” he replied back, flicking his hair out of his face.

Takeru just ignored what he said back, “Are you going to play the game with me or not?” 

Oikawa grinned back at his nephew, “Jealous now are we, Takeru? Don’t worry! Your uncle will teach the basics of getting girls attention!” 

“That’s… That’s not what I asked for Uncle Tooru…” 

“Girls will never like a boy if you keep playing video games!” 

“Uncle Tooru, you’ve been dumped by at least 35 girls since you’ve started high school… Why would I learn from you?” Takeru asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Oikawa felt an arrow hit straight in the heart, “And didn’t you also cheat on some of them? I’m surprised that girls still like you, Uncle Tooru.” Another arrow straight in the heart again.

“Don’t you also talk about yourself way too much around your girlfriends and usually get dumped on the same day? Sorry Uncle Tooru I don’t think I should follow your advice. I’m going to play my video game by myself, bye.” 

Takeru walked out of Oikawa’s room with a straight face while Oikawa was crouching and sulking in the corner. 

“People are taking me for granted…” He muttered to himself, getting up from his spot and grabbed the letter off his bed. “Who could this person be? Maybe Iwa-chan can help me but he rarely helps me anywhere because he’s always jealous.” 

“Achoo!” Iwaizumi sneezed in his room and wiped his nose with a tissue, “Someone’s talking about me…” 

“Where did it go…? I swear to god that I saw it during the bus ride…” 

Everything in his bag was scattered around his room, not one sight of the letter that he wrote the other day and had forgotten to take it out of his bag. He bit his lip, quickly walking towards his shelf and took out a box hidden.

He opened the box that was full of letters, “It’s not in here… That’s the only one that had a different colour from the others… Where could it have gone!?” 

Suga was trying to trace his steps, it couldn’t have dropped, his bag was closed the whole time. Not once did he open it and something dropped out of it. Unless… 

_Takeda walked towards Suga, “Sugawara, did you have a pen with you at the moment? I need to write a reminder on my hand. It’s something I have to do after we go back to Karasuno.”_

_“Oh, sure.”_

_Suga opened his bag to find his pencil case, it was right at the bottom of his bag. He pulled it out and unzipped it, giving the pen to Takeda._

_“Thank you,” Takeda took the pen and wrote something on his hand, something like, ‘Convince him to coach the team’, or something like that._

_“Here you go Sugawara. Thanks a lot.”_

_Suga grabbed the pen back inside his pencil case and placed it back inside his bag._

_“Suga! Could we have some help here?!” Daichi exclaimed off the distance._

_“Right! Coming!” Suga replied back, closing up his bag loosely and ran towards him._

Suga widened his eyes and panicked, “When we were at Aoba Johsai!” 

He hid his box again and stood there for a good 2 minutes, he didn’t know what to do, what if another person saw it? What if Oikawa saw the note? 

‘Did it have my name on it? No… It doesn’t… But what happens when he finds out it was me who wrote it!? Calm down Koushi! It doesn’t have your name on it, it’ll be too difficult of him to track down who it was written by,’ Suga was screaming his head, feeling like the whole world was going to be over for him. 

Someone knocked at his door and opened it, “Woah, what happened here? It looks like a dumpster ran around the room.” 

Suga whipped his head around to see his mum standing at the door frame, “Mum…” 

“What’s wrong Kou? Did something happen at school?” She asked back with a worried expression seeing the look on her son’s face.

“Oh uh… It’s nothing. A few things about volleyball… it’s a little stressful these days…” Suga replied, lying to his mother. 

She walked towards Suga and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I have always told you that if you don’t feel comfortable playing a sport you shouldn’t do it. I understand this is your last year but I’m worried about your grades, Koushi.” 

“I know, don’t worry Mum. There’s this first year actually, he plays the same position as me but remembered how I told you that the team we’re having a practice match wanted him to play the starting setter? Yeah, it’s just bothering how another team wanted him to play other than me, it makes me feel a little… weak.” 

His mother gasped dramatically, “Koushi! Never say that to yourself! My boy is always strong! As much as I don’t like the idea of you playing volleyball and worrying about it more than your studies, I want you to be the best at playing volleyball too. Just do your best out there, if you don’t make the cut then at least you know that you’ll have a chance to play again soon.” 

Suga smiled back and nodded his head, “Thanks Mum.”

“Anything for my Koushi! Now, get some good rest and clean the room of yours. Goodnight,” she gave a kiss on his forehead and closed the door behind her. 

The thought of his letter is still out there and someone could’ve read it, especially Oikawa, lingers in Suga’s head. He had no idea what to do now than just see what happens as the days pass. 

“Good morning Suga- What happened to you? You have bags under your eyes,” Daichi asked with a frown on his face. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night… Wake me up when class starts…” Suga replied back, burying his face in his arms as Daichi stared down at him.

Daichi continued to frown, wondering what was wrong with Suga, he hasn’t acted like this before. 

During training Suga was acting strange as well, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open and he was hit many times with a ball by Kageyama and Hinata when they spiked the ball over to their side. 

“Suga-san! Are you ok?! That was the third time!” Tanaka exclaimed, running up towards the grey haired third year who just rubbed his head.

He tried to smile back, “I’m fine, don’t worry about me…” 

“I’m so sorry Sugawara-san!!” Hinata screams, bowing his head and up and down and Kageyama apologised more politely.

“No, no, it really is ok… I’m just really tired…” Suga replied back, yawning after his sentence. 

Daichi walked over and placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder, “I think you should take some rest, Suga. You can finish earlier, you don’t need to stay.” 

“No… I want to stay…” He replied back, rubbing his eyes but they couldn’t open up no matter what he tried.

“How many hours did you sleep last night?” 

“I couldn’t sleep at all…” 

“Is there a reason why you couldn’t?” 

“I was just worrying about studies… Don’t worry about me, Daichi…” Suga replied back with a lazy grin on his face but it wasn’t convincing Daichi that he was ok.

“Do you want me to call your mum? I think she might be able to pick you up.” 

Suga didn’t say anything as he fell back asleep and was caught by Tanaka in time, “Is Suga-san ok?” Hinata asked Daichi who didn’t know how to answer back.

“I’ll ring his mum to pick him up, I’m not sure what’s bothering him but I don’t think it’s studies.” 

Oikawa yawned, covering his mouth while doing so and rubbed his eyes. Iwaizumi looked over to him and raised a brow, “What’s with you? Did you not get enough sleep, Trashykawa?” 

“Mm… You could say that… I didn’t get much sleep at all…” 

“Wow, the Oikawa Tooru did not get enough sleep. What’s been on his mind lately then?” Hanamaki joined into the conversation with a grin on his face. 

“Haha, so funny Makki,” Oikawa replied back sarcastically and crossed his arms, “I received a mystery love letter from someone.” 

Matsukawa laughed overhearing that, “The reason you can’t sleep is because you received a mystery love letter?!” 

“Let me finish my sentence Mattsun!” Oikawa exclaimed, glaring at his other friend, “As I was saying. It was on the ground in the gym floors yesterday or I found it yesterday and it didn’t have a name or anything so I just opened it and read it. Then I thought it was going to be a letter about meeting somewhere but it’s just some poem but it’s about me.” 

“Huh? That’s literally it?” Hanamaki questioned, raising a brow. 

“Exactly! There’s no context in this poem and there’s no name of the person who wrote this but I really want to find out who wrote this!” 

Iwaizumi crossed his arms and frowned, “Why? To spread your ego or something?” 

“No! I’m just curious!!” 

“It could literally be anyone, our gym isn’t just only for Aoba Johsai, it could be someone from another school,” Hanamaki pointed out as that gave Oikawa less confidence that he’ll be able to find this person.

Matsukawa snickered, “What if the person who wrote this was from Shiratorizawa?” 

Hanamaki laughed at that joke and Matsukawa joined in, laughing in the background while Oikawa was definitely grossed out. 

“Then I’ll definitely reject them! No way I’m dating someone from the same school as Ushiwaka!” Oikawa exclaimed back, hating the thought of it.

“Then what exactly do you want out of this? Do you just want to reject them in the end?” Iwaizumi asked, looking over to Oikawa who didn’t know himself. 

He stared at the court, “I just want to know who wrote it, I know it probably means something if I at least talk to them once… I think that’s what they want at least…” 

“So what are you going to do to find them?” Hanamaki asked, finishing laughing at Matsukawa’s joke and was able to compose himself. 

“Haha, imagine finding everyone’s handwriting style,” Matsukawa jokes, replying to Hanamaki’s question. 

Oikawa widened his eyes and looked up from the ground, “That’s it! We get everyone’s handwriting style!” 

All of his friends just stared at him, “Do you know how hard that’s going to be!? How do you even know that their handwriting style anyways!?” Iwaizumi shouted, throwing his arms in the air. 

“And Matsukawa was joking… You weren’t actually meant to take it seriously, Oikawa…” Hanamaki replied back, weirded out by Oikawa. 

“It’s worth a shot!” Oikawa defended himself. 

“Good luck on that, I’m not helping you do this,” all three of them replied back, beginning to walk off without Oikawa. 

“Guys!!” Oikawa exclaimed with a pout on his lips. “Come on! Help your captain find love at least!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to update today yay! 
> 
> Sorry guys for a short chapter and for the people who were expecting OiSuga moments in this chapter! 
> 
> (Not relevant stuff) I'll also be updating OiSuga Weekly Week 5 because somehow my stupid brain had finally thought of something to type on the keyboard. So yeah... See you people in the next chapter!


	3. Oikawa's Handwriting Hunt

“Why are we dragged here to help you again…?” Hanamaki asked, crossing his arms and leaned against his chair.

“Oikawa said that he would owe us ramen,” Matsukawa replied back with a grin on his face. 

_ “Wait!! Guys!!” Oikawa exclaimed, stopping his three third years friends.  _

_ They stopped walking through the school hallway and looked over to Oikawa, “What is it now, Trashykawa?” Iwaizumi asked with a frown on his face.  _

_ “If you guys help me, I’ll pay for the next time we get ramen!”  _

_ Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other and grinned, “Ok then. Does it matter what the price is because that will determine everything.”  _

_ “Seriously?!” Oikawa furrowed his brows and crossed his arms, “Forget it! I’ll ask someone else to help me!” _

And as you can see, Oikawa didn’t have anyone else to ask and went back to his friends, agreeing that he’ll pay for anything they wanted. 

“You guys are going to help me find this person! So I’ve came up with the master plan last night so we can get started today!” Oikawa replied back, rolling out a big piece of paper on the table, well over exaggerated, it was just an A4 sheet of paper. 

Iwaizumi looked down at the piece of paper and looked back up to Oikawa, “Can I rip this into pieces?” 

“No!” 

“So you want us to go into every single classroom and ask for everyone to write down, ‘I like Oikawa Tooru’?” Matsukawa asked, raising a brow staring on the piece of paper. 

Oikawa nodded his head while standing up proudly, “Yes, brilliant idea wouldn’t you say?” 

“You’re owing us food after this. I just need to confirm this because I only came here for my food,” Hanamaki replied back, eyeing Oikawa.

“Hold on I didn’t agree to this-!” 

“Do you want our help or not? Because we can easily just leave right now,” Iwaizumi was about to walk off but Oikawa stopped him.

“Ok, ok! You guys get your way then! You guys help me and I’ll pay for the food,” Oikawa replied back, rolling his eyes while the others stayed seated. 

“Good, what’s the plan?” 

“I’m so glad you asked, Makki! Ok! Listen up fellas because I’m not going to explain twice!” Oikawa slammed his hand on the table and had a wide grin on his face. 

Hanamaki was cursing to himself, he was already in the first classroom full of first years and he was already regretting the fact he agreed to do this for Oikawa’s sake. He got all the students writing but he did receive a lot of comments from the boys and the girls in that classroom. 

“Oikawa I swear to god you’re dead meat after this if I did all of this for nothing…” He muttered to himself, entering into another classroom. 

Iwaizumi was not having it any better either, there were some people who didn’t want to do it but it’d be weird to force them to write something down. He was in a bad mood but it was even worse than his usual bad mood. He was very unapproachable, he had got many stares from people going through the hallway along with students backing up, waiting for Iwaizumi to just pass by. 

Matsukawa was doing the third years and most of them knew Oikawa. It was pretty easy but the only thing that annoyed him was the fact that there were many fangirls. They wanted to write it out again and again and were trailing behind him.

“Matsukawa-san, what is this for anyways? Doesn’t Oikawa-san have enough love anyways? You know, from us I mean?” One of the girls asked, raising a brow.

He shrugged his shoulders and sighed, “You ask him yourself. To be honest I’m getting free food out of this, that’s the only reason why I’m doing this.” 

Matsukawa avoided the other girls and entered into the next classroom and just wanted to ditch this and forget about the free food. 

Oikawa kept asking himself why he wanted to find this person who wrote the letter. Did he have a feeling like they were his soulmate or something from those love stories people write? He had no idea but the wording of the letter was way different to his usual ones. As if they wanted to hide their emotions towards him and never wanted to actually ask him or something. 

“And from the looks of it they loved me for a while now… Who could it be…” he asked himself in his head with a frown on his face. 

Suga sneezed, rubbing his nose and got shivers sent down his spine, “I feel like I’m catching a cold…” 

“Suga-san! Don’t catch a cold!” Tanaka exclaimed.

“Did you manage to get enough sleep at least?” Daichi asked, raising a brow while Suga grinned back and gave a thumbs up. 

“Don’t worry Daichi! I’m fine! I got lots of sleep last night. We need to sort out something today, don’t we?” 

The atmosphere suddenly changed between them as Tanaka and Daichi nodded their heads, “We need to do something about Nishinoya and Asahi,” Daichi replied back with a frown.

“Nishinoya will be back, it’s just Asahi,” Suga sighed.

“Have you tried to convince him?” Tanaka asked, looking over to Suga who nodded his head. 

“At the very beginning of the year but I think I’ll keep convincing him. We need our ace back.” 

There was something else Suga had to do. He had to find where his love letter went or if anyone took it, he shook his head, this is for the team, the letter can come later, he told himself. 

Hanamaki, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa met each other in the middle of lunch and they were all exhausted. Iwaizumi was irritated, Hanamaki was annoyed and Matsukawa was a lost soul. Oikawa soon arrived with a huge grin on his face, he pretty much did nothing to contribute than walk around the school.

“So, how did it go?” He asked, taking a seat while his three friends all glared at him.

“Horrible, we should’ve just left you to do everything other than sipping on juice!” Hanamaki barked back and Oikawa pouted his lips. 

“But-!” 

“Can we get rid of this idea?” Iwaizumi asked, throwing the clipboard to Oikawa who shields himself with his arms. 

“No! At the end of the day!” 

“We hate you Oikawa…” Matsukawa muttered back. 

Oikawa threw them lunch as they all caught it, “Thanks Trashykawa, you should’ve bought more stuff,” Iwaizumi replied, taking a big bite of his bun. 

“I’m already owing you guys food what the heck, Iwa-chan?!” 

“Oh so you’re actually doing it? Thanks Oikawa,” Matsukawa replied as if he was brought back to life. 

“You know, who do you think would be the person if it’s nobody here?” Iwaizumi wonders, looking up to the bright blue sky. 

Oikawa puts a finger on his chin, thinking and Hanamaki grinned, “Obviously Ushiwaka.” 

“EWW!!” Oikawa screams back with a disgusted face. “Makki why would you ever think that!? You’re disgusting! Truly disgusting!” 

“Jee thanks, I just got a compliment.” 

Oikawa sighed and looked at Matsukawa instead, “Did you get everyone’s classes?” 

“Yup,” Matsukawa replied back, throwing his clipboard towards Oikawa and followed by Hanamaki. 

Oikawa had to keep shielding himself and glared at his friends, “No need to throw them at me geez!” He grabbed one of them and scanned through all of them. 

“None of them look like the owners…” He looked at the clipboard and then the letter that was written.

All his friends groaned, “By the way, how long did it take you to print those templates out?” Hanamaki questioned, pointing to the papers.

“Eh, easy stop at the shops and make a lot of copies.” 

“Wow, imagine destroying that many trees just to find out who this person who wrote this letter…” Matsukawa replied back, rolling his eyes. Oikawa ignored his comment and continued to look through. 

He frowns, after all that hard work of reading, he placed all of the clipboards on the ground, “None of them match the writer, you’ve got to be kidding me!” He messed with his hair annoyed at himself. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Hanamaki and Matsukawa both replied at the same time and were about to get up and leave. 

“Wait Makki! Mattsun!!”

“Nope, nope, we’re done here. All of this for nothing.” 

“Makki!” 

“Do you think it would be someone from Karasuno or I mean specifically, Karasuno’s Volleyball Club?” Iwaizumi asked, starting up another topic which made Hanamaki and Matsukawa stop walking. 

“Oh, yeah they were the last people that were in the gym other than us that day…” Hanamaki replied back, putting a finger on his chin.

“You mean that manager, you think?” Matsukawa asked back, raising a brow and Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. 

“Though from what Oikawa did to her and what she did back, I doubt she likes him. I mean it could be anyone. ” 

Oikawa thought about what Iwaizumi was saying but he didn’t like the idea, “Nobody in that team is good looking aside from Glasses-chan but she doesn’t talk or anything. There’s no way I’m going to date anyone from that team.” 

“Good, then get rid of the letter.” 

“Iwa-chan!” 

“You said so yourself, you wouldn’t like them back so what’s the point?” 

Oikawa pursed his lips, Iwaizumi did make a good point but he tried too hard to get here. Should the right option be to get rid of the thought?

“We also have the preliminaries as well, don’t you want to beat Ushiwaka rather than worrying over a love letter?” 

“I guess you make a fair point, alright then. I’ll just ignore this letter for now,” Oikawa replied back, getting up from his spot and stretching his arms. 

He put the letter inside his bag for now, he didn’t want to lose it, for some reason it holds a worth to Oikawa. Hanamaki grinned, slapping Oikawa’s back, “You’re still owing us ramen though!”

“Fine, fine…” Oikawa sighed, throwing the clipboards into the bin as they hold no worth anymore. 

“I think the, ‘I love Oikawa Tooru’ has got Oikawa’s ego going crazy right now,” Matsukawa commented as Hanamaki laughed, agreeing with him.

“Mean Mattsun!” 

“It’s true,” the others replied back at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 3 is out! 
> 
> I'd like to say thanks for all the kudos and comments that I've received. I'm happy that everyone is currently enjoying the story so far. I never expected to get so much support on it so thank you! 
> 
> Haha, there's no OiSuga moments or much in it for this chapter but I can guarantee that there will be in the next chapter and will be longer than this one. Chapters will be uploaded 3-4 days, depending on where you live and my ability of typing, I'm trying to see if this can work since I'm already working on Chapter 4! Thank you again! See you in the next chapter~!


	4. Mr. Refreshing

“We’ve arrived, I’m exhausted~!” Oikawa yawned, stretching his arms.

“You spent half your time talking to fans, we haven’t gotten in playing yet,” Iwaizumi replied, glaring at him. 

Oikawa grinned, “You’re just jealous, Iwa-chan. Don’t worry, I’ll tell you my many ways to get girls attention.” 

“Yahaba, you’ll be playing more so please get ready. This trash seems to be tired and wants to bench half the games,” Hanamaki replied, looking at the second year. Yahaba stared at him, confused. 

“Makki! I was just joking geez!” Oikawa glaring at him, “Oh look! Karasuno is down there,” He stared down at the courts, they were versing Tokonami. 

They all take a seat and watch the match, Hinata and Kageyama’s coordination seemed to be better than the last time they played against them. Oikawa couldn’t help but notice Kageyama getting the official setter spot and frowned.

“Whose spot did Tobio-chan take this time?” 

“Oh yeah, there’s another setter, we never got to see him play because you asked for Kageyama to play in the practice match,” Iwaizumi replied back and leaned against his seat. 

“I think he’s a third year, I remember some of his plays last year. He hardly played last year because of the seniors,” Yahaba answered and Oikawa hummed to himself. 

“A third year huh…” 

Dark brown eyes wander down at the substitutes and notice a number 2 jersey on one of the members, “Could it be the number 2?” 

“Most likely, what’s his name?” Iwaizumi asked Yahaba who shrugged his shoulder, not sure himself. 

Oikawa frowned and crossed his arms, “He probably isn’t that good of a setter if you ask me. He looks like he’ll just be best being an average setter at most. I don’t actually care if Tobio-chan stole his spot.” 

“You’re being shitty again, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi replied back. 

Even after what Oikawa said about Suga, he couldn’t stop looking at him for some reason. He saw Suga patting Kageyama’s back and giving him confidence which kind of pissed him off. Soon enough, Karasuno had got their first win and were as happy as ever. 

“We should start going to our match too,” Coach Irihata suggested, getting up from his seat along with Coach Mizoguchi. 

“Right,” they all replied, grabbing their things. 

Suga from below noticed Aoba Johsai walking along the bleachers, he caught a glimpse of Oikawa and tensed up. 

“Suga, is everything alright?” Asahi approached him with a raised brow. 

Suga whipped his head over and grinned back, “Of course! Let’s keep this up, ace!” He punched Asahi’s chest which made him yelp in pain. 

Nishinoya grinned, “T-Thanks Suga…” Asahi muttered, crippling in pain. 

“Now, it’s the big competition so let’s not lose our focus after our first win!” Daichi shouted.

“YEAH!” 

Suga arrives back home after their victory in the first and second round. Their third round was going to be against Seijoh, that was where he was going to face Oikawa. Well, he’s not going to be the one facing him, it’s Kageyama. He contemplated on his bed, curled up into a ball and had his back against the wall. 

Why was he thinking about this? Was it because of Oikawa? Is it because he has feelings for him and that could ruin the whole game? Sometimes he wished that he never liked him in the first place. 

“It didn’t look like he has the letter with him so that’s good at least…” he muttered with a frown plastered on his face. “Damn heart… Why do you have to feel something for him? It’s not like he’s going to ever like you back if he doesn’t even know you…” 

Oikawa Tooru had many girlfriends before, how could he be any different other than being a boy. Suga didn’t even know if Oikawa’s attracted to boys, he would probably find him weird if he knew. 

That night, Suga cried himself to sleep, he couldn’t get much sleep and tomorrow was going to be the big day to beat Seijoh once again. 

“Alright, is everyone ready?” Coach Ukai asked, staring at his members who all looked… miserable, well some did. 

Hinata looked like he was about to puke, Yamaguchi was shivering like he was in Antarctica, Asahi was doing his usual calming routine and Suga was getting frigid hands even though he probably won’t be playing in the match but just thought of versing Seijoh just gives him chills. 

Takeda was feeling nervous, and the others? Well, they just stared at the ones panicking, “There’s nothing to worry about! Imagine this like our practice match with Seijoh last time!” Daichi tried to calm their nerves but nothing worked.

“But it’s not!!” Hinata exclaimed back, hugging his stomach.

“Boke calm down!” Kageyama shouted, as if that was going to calm him down. 

“I-I need some… medicine…” Yamaguchi muttered. 

“Please calm down everyone!” Takeda exclaimed but even though the ones who were getting worried said that they would alright, they would worry more. 

As they walked inside the gym, there was already an audience. Suga gulped, rubbing his hands together, Seijoh were arriving as well and they got ready for warming up. 

Suga’s tosses were messing up from his hands continuing to shiver, “Dammit…” he muttered to himself and Daichi looked over, slightly worried.

“Is everything ok, Suga?” He asked as Suga nodded his head. 

“Don’t worry about me, you’re going to have to play the whole time. I’m just a substitute, my nerves will be under control no problem.” 

“If you say so…” Daichi replied back, unsure if Suga actually meant it. 

Suga slapped his cheeks and took a deep breath, “Calm down Koushi...This is for the team.” 

After slapping himself in the cheeks, his tosses were way better and they were better to hit with. Oikawa was staring the whole time, distracted and had a small frown on his face. 

“What’s wrong, Trashykawa? This isn’t a time to be creepily staring,” Iwaizumi commented with a frown on his face. 

“Was not! I was just observing, besides, why would I be staring at him out of all people?” 

“Why wouldn’t you? You’re Oikawa,” Hanamaki replied back.

Oikawa gasped and glared at him, “What do you mean by that?! I don’t stare weirdly, they should be the ones staring at me!” 

“Egoist,” Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa all said at the same time and walked off. Oikawa puffed out his cheeks and made a ‘hmph’. 

Even though Oikawa had said all those things, his eyes wandered back to Suga. He asked himself what was so eye catching about the other setter in Karasuno that he doesn’t even know. His eyes softened and turned back around, he needed to focus on the win more than a person. 

The first set began, Oikawa was finally going to debut for the first time against Karasuno. He couldn’t last time so this makes it more unknown for Karasuno a little. Oikawa was the one who was serving first, Karasuno remembered his serve in the practice match and how dangerous it can be. 

Suga watched at the bench, observing from afar, “Hopefully Kageyama will be ok during the match. There’s some tension between Oikawa-san and Kageyama.” 

“You can tell?” Ennoshita asked back.

“Hm… Just a feeling, I guess… I mean they have history with each other back then. When they both were in Kitagawa Daiichi and it's obvious that Oikawa doesn’t like Kageyama.” 

_ Suga was twirling a pencil in his hand and was staring out the window. After their loss in the second round, things got a little boring these days. He keeps thinking what if they were in finals, Nagamushi has never made it into the finals so he hardly could imagine it.  _

_ “Sugawara-san there you are!” One of the second year members exclaimed at the door of his classroom.  _

_ Suga snapped out of his thoughts and looked towards him, “Is something wrong? Did something happen to the club?”  _

_ The second year walked up to his desk and shook his head, “No, something else. I was wondering if you heard about Oikawa and his first year setter. There was some ugly stuff that happened apparently.”  _

_ “Like what?” Suga asked, placing his pencil on top of his book.  _

_ “My friend who goes to Kitagawa said that apparently Oikawa Tooru nearly punched him.”  _

_ Suga was surprised to hear that, “Why?”  _

_ “I’m not quite sure myself, there’s rumours everywhere these days about Oikawa Tooru. Can you believe it, Sugawara-san? Someone like him would punch someone younger.” _

_ “I think it’s too early to assume, I don’t think he’d be the type of person to do that…”  _

_ “Well sorry for disturbing you Sugawara-san! I was just checking if you knew that’s all! See you at training later!”  _

“A setter dump!?” 

Suga snaps out of his thoughts, going back into reality and sees that Seijoh scored a point already. Oikawa had done a setter dump and spiked the ball onto the ground, it was just that quick and Karasuno was already facing problems. 

The game continues, Seijoh has figured out the tactic of Kageyama and Hinata’s combo. Kageyama was slowly losing control of his own emotions. Suga clenched his hands, there had to be something they had to do to change this up.

It was a timeout with Seijoh being ahead with points, Suga approached Coach Ukai with a determined face. 

“Ukai-san.” 

Coach Ukai and Takeda looked over, “Yes?” 

“If things become uncontrollable, can I take over and switch in for Kageyama? That’s only if Kageyama can stay composed out there, I think it’ll affect the team if the setter isn’t at his best.” 

Coach Ukai and Takeda looked at each other, “We were planning on doing that anyways. We’ll give you signals if we need a change.” 

Suga nodded his head and bowed his head down, “Right. Thank you.” 

He ran over to the others and had a big grin on his face, “Don’t worry guys! Just keep doing your best out there!” 

“Right!” 

Karasuno’s plays were getting worse little by little and Seijoh were up to match point now. Suga was called in to switch in for Kageyama. The face on Kageyama was disappointed.

Suga placed a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry, we’re just changing the rhythm.” 

“Right… Sorry…” 

Suga ran towards his teammates and he was still concerned about Kageyama’s feelings being benched again but this was necessary. He shook it off and focused about getting the team together again.

“HEY!” Suga punched Daichi’s chest first. 

“HEY!” He rubbed on Tanaka’s head as his hairs were flying out.

“HEY!” He jabbed Asahi on the hip.

“HEY!” He hit Tsukishima on the top of his head as his glasses were angled. 

“HEY~!” Suga high fived Nishinoya. He grinned at the team, “Don’t worry! Let’s break their streak!” 

Everyone smiled back while Tsukishima was adjusting his glasses, “Alright!” 

Oikawa stared and his gaze was on Suga, ‘I don’t know how good this Mr. Refreshing is over there but from what I’ve seen he’s serious and polite…’ He walks over to Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan, the block is going to be low where their number 2 is.” 

“Ok,” he replies back. 

The whistle blows, Hanamaki is the one serving, Daichi receives the ball over to where Suga is, “Nice receive! Tanaka!” Suga tossed the ball over to Tanaka who smashes the ball but is received by Watari. 

Oikawa tosses the ball towards Iwaizumi, “Iwa-chan!” 

The ball goes over to Iwaizumi and he spikes the ball where Karasuno’s 2 is but realises that their Tsukishima is there instead. The ball bounces off Tsukishima’s hand and onto Seijoh’s side of the court, giving Karasuno the point. 

Oikawa gritted his teeth, “They switched…” 

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi apologised.

“Mr. Refreshing is smarter than I thought he would be…” Oikawa looks over to Suga once again and bit his lip. 

The next few plays Karasuno were able to catch up on points. Hinata was able to block Matsukawa’s attack again but it went over the line which gave Seijoh the first set. 

Everyone went for a timeout, Suga was talking to Kageyama and Oikawa kept staring at Suga, there was just something about him that interested him. 

Iwaizumi hit him in the head, “Stop spacing out, Trashykawa!” 

“Ow! That hurts, Iwa-chan!” 

“Did you suddenly fall head over heels with their number 2 or something?” Hanamaki joined in with a grin on his face. 

“What makes you say that?!” 

“You keep staring at him,” Matsukawa replied back. 

Oikawa frowned and clenched on his drink bottle, “I do not have a crush on him, he’s one of my opponents, why would I?” 

“We were just curious, no hard feelings, Oikawa,” Hanamaki replied, continuing to grin. 

The second set started with Suga being the starting setter this time instead of Kageyama. Oikawa had to agree during this set, Suga wasn’t like how he imagined him. When he first saw him during the match between Karasuno and Tokonami, he just thought he was unlucky when Kageyama joined the team and got replaced because obviously Kageyama was a better option. 

Oikawa was wrong, completely wrong. He was someone different than Kageyama, he was more textbook with his tosses sure but he’s the opposite of Kageyama, he keeps everyone in the team under control. He’s a strong competitor when on the court and that face isn’t something to underestimate him in, Oikawa thought with a grin on his face. 

It was time for Suga and Kageyama to switch now, Oikawa looked at Suga, he was bowing to the coach and ran off back to the bench with a smile on his face. 

That was when something in Oikawa’s heart that awakened, his heart skipped a beat. He put a hand against where his heart was on his chest and a small smile appeared against his lips.

“Trashykawa! Pay attention!” Iwaizumi shouts, hitting Oikawa once again at the back of the head. 

“OW! Iwa-chan!” 

Even though Suga helped out the team, Karasuno still had lost the game. They had tried so hard to win but in the end, there was an obstacle in the way and that was Oikawa and his teammates. 

Suga splashes water on his face in the bathroom. A frown on his lips and staring down at the sink. Could he have done anything better back there? Even though he gave pretty much what he could do for the team.

He sighs, turning the running water off. He looked at the mirror and jumped when he saw a familiar brunette standing against one of the toilet stalls doors reflecting on the mirror. 

Suga whipped his head around, “O-oikawa-san?!” 

He laughed, making Suga’s heart pound, “Haha, did I scare you?” 

Suga’s cheeks flushed pink and looked away, “If you’d excuse me…” He began to walk towards the exit but was stopped by Oikawa. 

“Wait! I wanted to talk to you.” 

Suga flinched, did he just hear him correctly?

“You… wanted to talk to me?” 

“I mean-, I know you guys lost to us-” Oikawa then took a deep breath, “you did well out there.” 

“H-huh?” 

“Why are you acting so flustered! This isn’t making it any better for me to say it to you!” Oikawa exclaimed, puffing his cheeks out and his cheeks were blushing.

“Sorry Oikawa-san! I just found it surprising coming from you…” 

Oikawa crossed his arms, “You’re a good player! I think you should play more often in matches. You’re good at what you do, your communication with your teammates and you understand your members unlike Tobio-chan.” 

Suga was surprised by his words and smiled, those smiles made Oikawa’s heart beat faster, “Thank you, Oikawa-san. Your words mean a lot to me.” 

“Whatever…” Oikawa muttered back, averting his eyes. 

“Um… Good luck against your other opponents and if you do get into the finals with Shiratorizawa, good luck to that as well…” Suga replied, fiddling with his fingers, his eyes were staring at the floor.

“Thank you…” Oikawa also stared at the ground, this was the most embarrassing thing he’s done so far. 

There was an awkward silence between them as the door barge opened, “Suga! We’re going to leave now-! Oikawa?” Daichi stopped his yelling when he saw Seijoh’s setter with Suga. 

“Daichi, you don’t need to shout. I guess I’ll be going now, see you another time maybe, Oikawa-san. Good luck again,” Suga looked over to Oikawa with a small smile and walked out with Daichi. 

After the bathroom door closed, Oikawa crouched and blushed madly, “Ahh! Why did I do that?!” 

“Respects for trying. You’re not as smooth as you think, Trashykawa,” Iwaizumi came out of the stall that Oikawa was leaning against the door of. 

“Don’t remind me, Iwa-chan…” He muttered, embarrassed. 

“I think you’ve fallen in love with Karasuno’s number 2.”

“Maybe… maybe I have…” Oikawa didn’t deny it, his heart was beating faster than anything. 

All that was in his head was that smile of his, the fluffy hair that he just wanted to touch and the beauty mark that was tempting to kiss. 

‘His name… is Suga…’ He said in his head with a playful smile on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 is out now and fresh! 
> 
> We've got the OiSuga moments that we've waiting for-! At the end of the whole chapter wooo! Don't worry! Next chapter will mostly... Ok, maybe not mostly but one third of it will also have OiSuga stuff in it. Thank again for all the kudos, hits, and comments, I really do read them but I just don't know how to reply to them, haha, antisocial me. 
> 
> Anyways see you in the next 3-4 days for the next chapter and the holidays are gone soon T-T. (My relaxation of jumping into OiSuga stuff will be gone soon and I have to worry about studies...)


	5. Coincidence or Fate

Everything was back to normal again, after losing to Seijoh, Karasuno had to do school things again like studying instead of being out there on the courts in the finals. 

Suga looked at the window with a frown on his face. He wasn’t paying attention in class. His head was thinking about their loss against Seijoh and there was also something else in his mind too... The Aoba Johsai Captain, Oikawa Tooru. 

_ “I mean-, I know you guys lost to us… You did well out there.”  _

_ “You’re a good player! I think you should play more often in matches. You’re good at what you do, your communication with your teammates and you understand your members unlike Tobio-chan.”  _

A blush crept upon Suga’s cheeks, he buried his face in his arms, embarrassed. Why did he have to play with his heart like that? Oikawa’s probably oblivious that he likes him. 

“-And to also pay attention, Sugawara,” the teacher called out.

Suga’s head shot up and seeing that everyone in his class was staring at him. The teacher had a raised brow and didn’t seem impressed. Suga stood up and bowed, “Sorry sensei…”

Daichi was sitting somewhere else from Suga and a frown also crept onto his lips. Suga still had the frown on his face even though he was paying attention this time. 

The bell rang for lunch as Daichi approached Suga’s desk, “Suga. Could we talk for a second?” 

Suga looked over from the window to Daichi, “Sure. I need something to say something as well. I think we should go to Asahi as well.” He got out of his seat and had a sad smile on his face.

Daichi leaned against the window frame, “I think it’s best if we drop out now…” 

Asahi and Suga were surprised, “Huh?” 

“I wanted all of us third years to go to the Spring Tournament. After watching the first and second years play, I think it’s better for them to take over. It might be better for their futures.” 

“Daichi,” Suga interrupted Daichi from finishing talking. “Do you really mean that? Sure, you may be captain and you have all the responsibilities but I don’t think keeping to yourself and figuring out yourself is needed. I know if you’ve made your decision, I won’t object. At least see things to the very end.” 

Daichi just continued to frown as Suga sighed, “Like I said, I’m going to stay. I’m only going to leave if the first and second years don’t want me. I’m also staying whether you and Asahi leave.” 

“Wait hold on, I said yesterday that I’d stay as well!” Asahi exclaimed back. 

Daichi bit his lip, clenching his hands tightly, “I-. Of course I want to keep playing! I want to keep playing volleyball with you guys!” 

The other two were taken by surprise but smiled back. Suga laughed, “Good! Then we’ll all be together to the very end! No take backs!” 

Suga was called into a room with a teacher, their conversation had ended and Suga got up from his seat, “Excuse me.” 

“Sugawara,” the teacher called. Suga stopped his steps at the door, not bothering to turn around to him. 

The teacher continues, “I understand how you’re feeling but don’t you think you should be focusing more on your studies? I’d like to be honest in saying that I don’t see you getting any merit in continuing club activities.” 

Suga lowers his head and turns his head with a weak smile, “Sensei, I’m not playing volleyball for a merit.”

He tries to get some fresh air but that doesn’t help anything. His eyes were ugly from the tears he was sprouting out during his conversation with the teacher. Suga took out his phone, watching the live video of Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai to use his time. 

Aoba Johsai were being smashed through Ushijima’s spikes, Suga couldn’t believe even with so much practice from Aoba Johsai, they were losing. Oikawa looked different from usual, he was getting pissed off but it looked like he was keeping his composure. 

“Oikawa-san…” Suga muttered under his breath but was suddenly interrupted. 

“Sugawara-san, there you are.” 

Suga stops watching and closes his phone, turning over to the manager, “Shimizu, is there something wrong?” 

“Takeda-sensei said he wanted to talk to us about something.” 

“Oh ok. Sorry for making you find me then,” Suga put his phone in his pocket and followed beside Shimizu. 

The whistle blew, sweaty faces and sweat dripping onto the court floors. It was all over for Sejioh, they were so close and yet, they didn’t make it. 

Oikawa clenches his hands into fists, “Dammit… Why… Why didn’t anything work?” 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, “Let’s go and line up. There’s no point beating around the bush. We did everything we could.” 

“Yeah… What Iwaizumi said. We can discuss this later,” Hanamaki replied back, patting Oikawa’s shoulder. 

Oikawa turned on the tap and slammed his hand on the rim of the sink, his face was dripping full of water. He couldn’t calm down, after everything, they had to lose against the one team, the one he despised the most. 

“Dammit!” He screamed out loud, tears flushing out of his eyes. 

Iwaizumi opened the bathroom entrance and saw Oikawa’s state, “Trashy-, Oikawa, it’s time for the award ceremony.” 

Oikawa sniffed, turning off the tap and wiping his tears away, “Right… Let’s go.” 

Suga walked back home after an intense practice session today. Everything went well in the end, they were all back together again and were planning to go to the Spring Tournament no matter what. 

“I’m beat… I can’t wait to go home and sleep…” Suga muttered, rubbing his eyes, hardly being open to his eyes but something familiar caused him to open them quickly. 

Further away was a familiar brunette slowly walking towards Suga’s direction. He was taken a little surprised and checked by rubbing his eyes again. He looked again, his eyes weren't lying to him this time, it was really Oikawa. 

He did seem different though, his head was hung low and he wasn’t in his usual happy mood, it was quite obvious why he was like that. Everyone got the message that Aoba Johsai had lost from Shiratorizawa.

Suga gulped, should he try greeting or talking to him? He took a deep breath, “Oikawa-san…?” 

The brunette stops his steps, lifting his head from the familiar voice. He wiped his tears away and let out a sniffle, “I… I didn’t expect you to be here, Mr. Refreshing.” 

“I heard about what happened… I’m sorry that you guys lost…” 

“No… It’s ok, thanks for the support yesterday, it helped me…” 

Suga’s breath stopped but there was another silence, “If you’d like, do you want to grab a bite…? Just to eat your feelings.” His voice was slightly shaky as his heart was pounding uncontrollably. 

There was no response from Oikawa as Suga smiled, “I understand. Sorry for wasting your time. See you some other time.” 

He began to walk past Oikawa but a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. It confused him and Suga stared at the captain. 

“I… I want some company at the moment…” he replied back, though his words were slightly faint. “But… It’ll be your treat if we grab a bite…” 

Suga blinked a few times as he let out a light laugh, “Of course, I was the one who asked. Let’s go to my favourite spicy mapo tofu place, they’ve got great mapo tofu!” 

Oikawa felt himself getting a little better with Suga being around. The familiar beating in his heart was coming back now, “Ok, lead the way.” 

They entered a small restaurant that didn’t have any customers around. Oikawa looked around and the place didn’t look familiar to him at all, the place did seem pretty convenient. 

“Sugawara! My favourite customer! You’re back!” An old man behind the counter exclaimed with a grin on his face. 

Suga smiled back, “Nice to see you too.” 

The man looked over to Oikawa, “You brought another subject this time. Poor guy, this guy is quite the looker too.” 

“Sub… ject?” 

“He’s only joking, Oikawa-san,” Suga replied back with an assuring smile. 

“Did your other friends not come because they were afraid of your demon creation?” 

Suga laughed, shaking his head, “No! They don’t always walk with me home. Oikawa-san was just passing by and we just talked, besides, he needs to eat his feels so two large bowls of spicy mapo tofu!” 

The old man chuckled, giving a thumbs up, “Alright then, take a seat both of you. I’ll get them ready.” 

Oikawa and Suga took a seat, sitting on either side so they would face each other, “Suga-chan, what did he mean by ‘subject’?” Oikawa curiously asked.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not going to force you to eat my own creation.” 

“Own creation of mapo tofu…? Force? Hold on, what’s that supposed to mean?!” 

“Huh? I’m just saying you’ll burn your mouth off if you try it. Trust me, just because you're the best setter in the prefecture doesn’t mean you can take extra spicy mapo tofu, Sugawara Style.” 

“I can take spicy foods! I’ll be fine!” Oikawa exclaimed with confidence.

The man arrived with their order and placed the two large bowls down, “Enjoy! And good luck buddy,” he patted Oikawa on the shoulder. 

Suga immediately grabbed the spicy powder and did at least 15 shakes into the bowl of mapo tofu, Oikawa just stared at the mapo tofu. 

“What? Are you backing off now?” Suga asked with a grin on his face. 

Oikawa gulped, he grabbed his spoon and scooped the mapo tofu, “No! Like I would ever be afraid of something a little...” he put the spoonful into his mouth, “SPICY!!” 

“Oh, he ate it before I could bring the water,” the man came back to their table with a bottle of water.

Oikawa snatched it out of his hands, opening the lid and chugged. Suga laughed at Oikawa’s reaction and the brunette took a deep breath, “My mouth is on fire…” 

“I’m glad you’ve realised it. It’s not that spicy,” Suga replied back, eating the mapo tofu as if it was nothing and Oikawa just backed away. 

“Yeah… Or maybe you’re just not human… You really are a demon...” Oikawa muttered to himself, eating his own mapo tofu. 

Suga finished his bowl and was stuffed while Oikawa was still continuing to shove food in his mouth, “Are you full yet Oikawa-san? You’re eating your 3rd one… How much is that going to cost anyways…” 

Oikawa licked his lips, “Not my fault that I’m eating my feelings, Suga-chan!” 

Suga tensed up and didn't think he told Oikawa’s name or that he even knew his name, “Eat as much as you like, I’m not judging…” 

“He reminds me of you, Sugawara. When you lost in your 3rd year of middle school,” the owner butted into the conversation.

“3rd year of middle school? What school did you go to?” Oikawa asked, swallowing his bite before he asked. 

“I went to Nagamushi.” 

Oikawa hummed, trying to remember, “I don’t think I’ve heard of it.” 

Suga laughed, “We weren’t a well known school, I would be surprised if you did, Oikawa-san.” 

“Hm… Why does the name Oikawa sound so familiar…?” The owner questioned to himself, putting a finger on his chin. 

Oikawa raised a brow, looking over to the owner, “Well I am a good volleyball player from Aoba Johsai, maybe you heard it from there. 

“Oh! That’s right! Sugawara talks about you!” 

Suga leaped out of his seat, slamming his hands on the table, “No I haven’t! What are you talking about?! Haha!!” 

“Suga-chan, you talk about me?” Oikawa asked, amused. 

“NO! The old man doesn’t know what he’s talking about! Excuse me, Oikawa-san, I need to go to the bathroom real quick!”    
  


Suga walked towards the bathroom as it was just Oikawa and the owner, “Does Suga-chan really talk about me?” 

“I don’t think it’s my place to tell you but he does admire you. I think it started somewhere in his 3rd year of middle school.” 

“Oh I see…” Oikawa mumbled, turning back to his bowl of mapo tofu and finished it. 

“Thank you again!” 

The two third years walked out of the restaurant with filled stomachs, Suga was acting strange after coming back after the bathroom. They crossed a road and Oikawa realised that he had to go left to get home and Suga had to go right.

“So this is where we split up,” Oikawa says, Suga nods his head. 

  
“I hardly bring anyone with me to eat so this was fun with you. I hope we have another time where we eat and chat,” Suga replied with a small smile.

“Of course, you’re different from Iwa-chan and the others. Here, I want to give you my number.” 

Suga stared at the small folded piece of paper in Oikawa’s hand. He slowly grabbed it off, he was stunned to get his number, “I’ll contact you when I get back home then…” 

“Ok! I’ll text you later then! Bye Kou-chan!” Oikawa farewelled, walking off with a wave. 

Suga stood there as Oikawa walked off already. He really did just get his number right now… he slapped his cheek, “That hurt, there’s no way… I-I just got his number?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 out of the park! 
> 
> This now onwards with have a lot of OiSuga and will definitely have the fluffy stuff that I wanted to get to earlier! As usual updates will be 3-4 days but I realised that next week I have camp... Monday to Wednesday (19th-21st) and that means, by what my calendar tells me, that Chapter 8, the final chapter, will be updated either on Wednesday or Thursday, depending how well I slept there. 
> 
> Aside from my complaining and excuses, thank for everyone who's supported and read this work once again! I had no idea that I would have over 400 hits now, yes I know, I don't have high standards, and over 50 kudos, so thank you very much!


	6. Closer Together

“I can’t believe I gave him my number!!!” 

“Uncle Tooru can you shut your mouth for one second? I’m in the middle of a game right now.” 

“I can’t Takeru! This is Kou-chan we’re talking about! I gave him my number without getting to know each other that well and I just left him there! He probably thinks of me as a horrible person for not taking him home after that!” Oikawa exclaims, rolling back and forth on the couch.

Takeru lost his game because of Oikawa, “Why are you so dramatic, Uncle Tooru? I haven’t seen you be like this with your girlfriend. Isn’t he just a friend or is it because he’s from another school? I don’t get you.” 

“What do you mean?! Of course he’s not like the girls! He’s different! What am I going to do, Takeru!?” 

“Maybe stop panicking for one second? Don’t tell me you have a crush on him or something?” 

Oikawa jolted up from the couch with a blush across his cheeks, “Of course not! Why would I! Haha!!” 

“It’s pretty obvious that you do,” Takeru replied back, staring at his uncle. 

Oikawa placed a hand on his face, “Shut up… He’s just too pretty for his own good. There’s no way he’s going to like me back...” 

“Why can’t you just move on then? If you know that he’s not going to like you back then just move on.” 

“It’s not that easy, Takeru! Of course you wouldn’t know, you don’t get the pretty ones,” Oikawa replied with a grin on his face. “I’m going to my room now, goodnight, Takeru.” 

Oikawa turned off his lights and tightly wrapped himself around his blankets. He was still awake and he didn’t feel the slightest tired. He turns towards the wall, trying to get some shut eye but his mind was still going bonkers about Suga. He turns again and rubs his head against his pillow, he takes a deep breath and tries to go back to sleep. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me…” He muttered, jumping up from his bed, annoyed that he couldn’t go to sleep. 

He turned on the lights again, it was 9:30pm as he wanted to sleep earlier but decided not to. Oikawa sat at the edge of his bed and got his phone out. 

“I wonder if he’s awake… Tomorrow is the weekend…” 

He already contacted Suga and they only texted each other for a bit until Suga said that he had to go because of his mum or something. 

_ Tooru: Kou-chan… Are you awake? _

Oikawa screamed mentally, throwing his phone and grabbing his blankets, wrapping it around himself, “Argh! Why did I just do that?!” 

He rolled back and forth on his bed until he heard a notification and instantly grabbed his phone off the ground. 

_ Kou-chan <3: Is there something wrong Oikawa-san? _

“Why is he still so polite when texting!?” Oikawa groaned. 

Suga was too good for him, who would want to be with someone like Oikawa, who’s been with at least 35 girlfriends before and this is the first time he’s liking a boy. 

_ Tooru: I can’t go to sleep!  _ ( つ︣﹏╰)

_ Tooru: Help me Kou-chan! _

_ Kou-chan <3: Why is that? _

_ Tooru: It doesn’t matter why! Help me~! _

It took a little longer for Suga to reply back to him. 

_ Kou-chan <3: How am I supposed to know? _

_ Kou-chan <3: Have you tried breathing in and out? _

_ Kou-chan <3: Ok nvm, just relax. I’m about to go to bed. _

_ Tooru: Kou-channn! _

_ Tooru: Don’t leave me already!!  _ (╥﹏╥)

_ Kou-chan <3: Good night, Oikawa-san _

_ Tooru: Meann! _

_ Tooru: Goodnight, Kou-chan~! _ _   
  
_

_ Tooru: Sweet dreams! _ （っ＾▿＾）❤

The conversation ended as Oikawa fell backwards to his bed and stared at his ceiling, “Kou-chan can never like me back…” 

He remembered something immediately after bringing out Suga. He walked over to his desk and pulled the top drawer. Oikawa sighed relieved seeing the familiar love letter still there, he took it out and opened it up again. 

_ “Do you think it would be someone from Karasuno or I mean specifically, Karasuno’s Volleyball Club?”  _

_ “Oh, yeah they were the last people that were in the gym other than us that day…”  _

_ “You mean that manager, you think?”  _

_ “Though from what Oikawa did to her and what she did back, I doubt she likes him. I mean it could be anyone. ”  _

_ “Nobody in that team is good looking aside from Glasses-chan but she doesn’t talk or anything. There’s no way I’m going to date anyone from that team.”  _

“It couldn’t be from Kou-chan… Right?” 

Oikawa’s eyes wander back to the letter and read it all again in his head. 

_ But you don’t know me. _

_ Am I weird for liking you? _

_ Why must I love you, Oikawa Tooru? _

He shook his head and placed the letter back inside, “No, Kou-chan isn’t that kind of person to write love letters especially about me out of people. Better luck next time, Tooru.” 

Oikawa switched the lights off and after the small chat with Suga, it made him go peacefully to sleep. 

Meanwhile at Suga’s place… 

_ Oikawa-san: Sweet dreams! _ （っ＾▿＾）❤

Suga buried his head on his pillow, “What did I deserve to get this from Oikawa-san!? He’s going to make me fall for him more…” 

“Why did he have to talk to me… He’s just going to play with my heart…” 

Small droplets formed on the edge of his eyes, he wiped his tears with his pillow and bit his bottom lip, “Why do I have to like you, Oikawa-san?” 

“Kou! Can you get some groceries for dinner?!” 

Suga was still asleep, he groaned and rolled over away from the sound. After what happened last night, he didn’t feel any better. He continues to sleep and tightly wrapped around in his blankets, his door slams open. 

“I’m up!” Suga exclaims out of fear.

“I told you to buy groceries! Stop acting such a pig and get up! You’ve got 13 hours of sleep, you know that isn’t good for you!” His mum replied back, grabbing his blankets and yanking it off his bed. 

“Ok, ok! Just give back my blankets!” 

“Not until you get to the bathroom! Now go you lazy bum!” 

Suga mutters something to himself and heads towards the bathroom. His mum sighed, placing his blankets back and found a small piece of paper on the ground that was kind of shriveled. She thought nothing of it and walked out of his room. 

As Suga is at the grocery store after some time getting ready to head out, he realised that his mum didn’t even give him a shopping list. He mentally facepalms and is gambling through the different items and just choosing them randomly. 

“I swear to god, Mum… You wake me up just for this to happen…” 

He grabbed some of the bell peppers and placed them inside his basket. He notices a familiar brunette ahead but when he looks back, there was nothing but an old lady instead. 

“Weird… I thought I just saw Oikawa-san. My mind must be playing tricks on me or something…” Suga replied quietly to himself, massaging his temples with one hand. A light blush appears across his cheeks just thinking about him. 

After checking out, there are two bags that Suga had no idea what his mum could be cooking with. He looked at the receipt and wondered if this was going to be enough or too much for dinner tonight. He throws it in the bin and starts to head back home. 

“Uncle Tooru? Uncle! Where are you?!” 

A boy that looked around seven, at the front of the grocery store along the footpath. Suga stopped his steps and stared at the boy from a distance and contemplated for a second whether he should help or not. 

“Are you looking for someone?” Suga asked, approaching the boy. 

“Oh, yeah. We were together but then he had some people that knew him and he kind of ditched me here…” 

‘What kind of reason is it to leave your nephew alone like that? Who is this person who calls him his uncle?’ Suga asked himself in his head and frowned. 

“Do you want me to try to look for him? Did he go inside?” Suga suggested. 

“No, he’ll come back. It was one of his ex-girlfriends anyways, he’ll probably come here crying or something.” 

Suga had no idea what to say back to this boy who seemed lost. This boy just seemed like he didn’t like his uncle or something and neither did the uncle for his nephew. 

Jumbled from thoughts, Suga tried to reply back, “I-I see… So you’re not lost or wanting help?” 

“I’ll be fine, thanks anyways,” he replied back with a casual look. 

“Takeruuu!!!” 

Suga knew that voice anywhere, it was too familiar to him. Both of them turned over to see the brunette with a bag of groceries, running through the carpark and over to them. 

“Uncle Tooru, about time,” his nephew replied back. 

“O-Oikawa-san!?” Suga exclaimed, stunned to see Oikawa here out of all places.

“Kou-chan? I had no idea you were going to be here too! So, what are you doing with my nephew? You weren’t trying to steal him were you?” Oikawa grinned, leaning his face closer to Suga.

A blush formed again on Suga’s face, he slowly backed away, “He’s your nephew? Wait, he’s your uncle?!” Suga turned over to the little boy who did not share any similarities to Oikawa at all. 

“Yeah, you know him, Uncle Tooru?” Takeru asked, looking at the brunette. 

“Yes to both questions. Takeru, this is Kou-chan! He’s a setter like me but he plays for Karasuno. Kou-chan, this is my nephew, Takeru.” 

Takeru stared at Suga and widened his eyes, “Uncle Tooru talked about you last night!” 

“H-huh?” Suga questioned back, surprised.

Oikawa immediately slapped a hand on his nephew’s mouth, “He has no idea what he’s talking about! Don’t worry about it, Kou-chan! Are you free right now, Kou-chan? You can come over to our house if you want! You know, like a play date!” 

Suga stared at the two bags of groceries he was holding, “Actually… I’m kind of busy with groceries. I need to take them back to my house. Maybe another time and I don’t think that’s fair for Takeru either. Also, let him go, he needs to breathe too.” 

Oikawa let go of Takeru’s mouth and whined, “Kou-channn! Please? We’ll go to your house and drop the groceries and can come to my house afterwards!” 

“Oikawa-san…” 

“Sorry Uncle Tooru is always a pushy guy. I don’t mind if you come over, only if you play my video game with me,” Takeru replied back.

Suga laughed, “I think I prefer Takeru more than you Oikawa-san.” 

“Mean Kou-chan!” 

“Ok, ok, I’ll ask my mum. You two don’t need to go with me to my house first though.” 

“It’s no problem! Right Takeru?” 

“Sure.” 

“You played for Karasuno right? Uncle Tooru couldn’t shut up about how they won against them. It was really annoying,” Takeru commented while they were walking to Suga’s house. 

Suga broke into a laugh, “You’re uncle is the attention type, you’re probably the only one in the house that he can brag to.” 

“You can take him, Suga-san. He distracted me from my games because of you.” 

“Me?” 

Oikawa glared at his nephew, “Takeru, I was not.” 

“Yeah, sure…” Takeru replied back, rolling his eyes, “he kept saying how he found you annoying during the matches and he couldn’t shut about getting your phone number-!” 

Oikawa covered Suga’s ears but the groceries Oikawa was holding with one hand was banging against the side of Suga’s arm. 

“Oikawa-san?” Suga was confused as Oikawa immediately released his hands. 

“It was not important, Kou-chan. Ignore him,” a faint blush appeared on Oikawa’s face as he looked away from Suga, embarrassed. 

“Mum! I’m back!” Suga exclaimed, opening the front door of his house. 

His mum poked her head out, “Oh great! Did you do well without the shopping list?” 

“Oh so you knew the whole time?” 

“Course I did! You’re my son-. Oh! You brought visitors!” 

She walked out from the corner and walked up closer towards them, “They’re not Daichi-kun and Asahi-kun, unless my eyes are playing tricks with me…” 

“I'm going to Oikawa-san’s house for today. He’s a new friend of mine and his nephew, Takeru,” Suga explained, giving the groceries to his mum.

His mum puffed out her cheeks, “You’re going to leave with the pretty boy and the cute child without inviting me. That’s a little rude, Kou.” 

Oikawa smiled at Suga’s mother as she returned it, “Well I’ll let you young people do young people stuff. Just come back by 6 for dinner, ok?” 

“Ok, thanks Mum,” Suga replied back, closing the door behind him. 

“So she was your mother, Kou-chan? She seems like a nice lady,” Oikawa commented with a grin on his face. 

“Trust me, if you hate my version of mapo tofu, you’ll hate hers more.” 

Oikawa got shivers down his spine even mentioning the mapo tofu, “Ok… Let’s not talk about that.” 

Suga giggled and did a mischievous grin, “Wow, who knew the Great Oikawa Tooru would get so scared from some extra spicy mapo tofu.” 

“Don’t tease me, Kou-chan!” 

“But it’s cute when I make fun of you,” Suga replied back with a small pout on his lips. 

An arrow felt like it just shot through Oikawa’s heart, his cheeks bright red, he couldn’t even say anything back. Suga realised what he said and looked away with pink dusted on his cheeks as well. 

  
  


Takeru just stared at the both of them, confused but slightly disgusted, he felt like he wanted to puke right then and there. 

“S-So how long until we get to your place?” Suga stuttered, avoiding eye contact. 

Oikawa gulped, “Just a little farther… It’s not particularly close to your house…” 

“Then why come all this way?” 

“Because Uncle Tooru likes y-.” 

“Takeru! What did we talk about being quiet?” Oikawa nervously laughed, rubbing Takeru’s head very aggressively. 

Suga tilted his head to the side, confused and laughed, “You two must have a close relationship. Takeru, tell me all about your uncle. I’m quite intrigued to know what he’s like at home.” 

Takeru looked towards Suga and nodded his head, “He’s a mess when he’s at home. You might think he’s just a guy with looks but he has a one hour routine for his face.” 

“Really? One hour?” 

“Well it feels like one hour and I’m always late for school.”

Suga gasped dramatically, “Oikawa-san! How could you!” 

“That’s not true!” Oikawa whined back.

Suga grinned, “Takeru, let’s keep talking, I want to keep teasing your uncle.” 

Oikawa walked behind the other two and couldn’t stop staring at Suga, the beautiful features that reflected in his eyes made him smile more. He unconsciously reached out towards the locks of grey hairs, flowing gently with the wind and played with a strand. 

Suga whipped his head around with a big blush on his face, “O-Oikawa-san?” 

“Sorry Kou-chan, your hair had something in it,” Oikawa replied back, pulling his hand away with a soft smile. 

“O-oh… Thanks…” He whipped back talking to Takeru but was still flustered. 

Oikawa smiled, staring at the hand he touched Suga’s hair with, ‘Cute…’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is out~~~~!
> 
> Thanks everyone for the support again! I would love feedback with the story so far as there are only 2 more chapters left and Chapter 8 will have to be delayed for a little longer when Chapter 7 is out in 3-4 days time. 
> 
> A little spoilers for the next chapter, 'all good things come to an end'. Haha... Yes, I did take that road. Thank for you reading today's chapter!


	7. Found Out

“I can’t talk to you anymore, I’m about to head off to school,” Suga sighed, on the phone with someone and looped his bag over his shoulder. 

“Aw~! But I want to talk more!” The person on the other line whined back. 

“I’d rather not, I’m going to be late if I keep talking to you. You’ve got school too, Oikawa-san.” 

“Kou-chan!!” 

Suga’s mum came into the living room but her face turned into a mischievous grin, “Koushi! You haven’t left yet? Oh, you’re still on the call with your friend I see.”

Suga pulled the phone away from his ear and frowned, “Mum, don’t give me that look. I’ll be heading off now. We have practice after school so I won’t be home until like 5.” 

“Ok~! I’ll make sure to cook dinner when you come back!” His mum replied, winking at Suga. That wasn’t a good thing because that wink has chaos in it too. 

Suga started to walk off to school and he puts the phone back against his ear, “Oikawa-san, can you stop being so stubborn?” 

“Well it’s not like you’re not stubborn, Kou-chan~!” 

“Oikawa-san.” 

“Kou-chan,” he replied back with the same tone as Suga. 

“Stop messing around! We’ve got practice, idiot!” A voice in the background roared and Oikawa yelped in pain from what Suga heard. 

“Iwa-chan! That hurt!” 

“If you would stop talking on the phone with whoever is on the phone then maybe I wouldn’t have the urge to hit you with a volleyball!” 

A small smile appeared on Suga’s face, “I’m going to leave now Oikawa-san, I’ll be late for my class.” 

“Ok! See ya Kou-chan! I’ll miss youuu!” 

“Shittykawa I swear to god if you don’t get rid of the phone I’ll hit you with another volleyball-!” 

The call ended abruptly and Suga wished Oikawa the best that he doesn’t die from Iwaizumi’s spikes to the back of the head. “Oh crap! I’m going to be late!” He quickly began to take big strides rather than walking. 

Oikawa pouted, rubbing his head from being attacked by a bunch of volleyballs, “Iwa-chan~, it hurts!” 

“That’s what you get. You finally had the guts to ask him out or something? You seem very distracted lately.” 

“Ask him out!? I only asked for his phone number!” Oikawa replied back and then grinned, “Iwa-chan! I didn’t know you cared about me~!” 

The ace shot a dark glare towards Oikawa which sent shivers down his spine. 

“Well you’re making it sound like he’s your boyfriend from the many times you’ve been spamming about your precious, ‘Kou-chan’ on the group chat and you can’t shut up about him,” Matsukawa joined into the conversation with Hanamaki beside him. 

Oikawa pouted, “Not true!” 

“Do we need to find a new replacement?” Hanamaki asked the other two who nodded their heads. 

“Makki! Mattsun! Iwa-chan! I do not!” 

“Where’s that voice coming from? I wonder… it’s sounds like bs to me!” Matsukawa replied back, looking around, avoiding Oikawa’s eye contact. 

“What do you mean!? I don’t!” 

“What’s going on?” Yahaba asked, approaching the third years.

“Your captain hasn’t been shutting his mouth about this guy that he met on the streets and invited him for mapo tofu,” Hanamaki explained, rolling his eyes. 

“A guy? Not a girl?” 

“Nope, shocking I know.” 

“What’s his name?” Yahaba asked back curiously. 

“Oikawa calls him ‘Kou-chan’, that’s about what we know about him and something like he’s too nice and ridiculous stuff that Oikawa has been making up.” 

“We’re close friends! He’s better than the rest of you!” Oikawa shouted, annoyed at his friends. 

“Looks like Oikawa doesn’t need us, let’s leave the team everyone! Obviously Oikawa doesn’t need us!” Hanamaki declared, clapping his hands together. 

He began to push Yahaba and Kunimi towards the exit, Iwaizumi and Matsukawa were following behind and the others had no idea what was going on. 

“Guys!!” 

“You said so yourself, Captain,” Matsukawa replied back, not bothering to turn over to Oikawa. 

Watari and Kindaichi looked at each other, confused as they shrugged their shoulders. Kunimi was just being pushed by Hanamaki and Yahaba was also confused by the whole situation. The three other third years were just ignoring Oikawa’s begging to come back. 

Luckily, Suga managed to make it in time for class and got there no problem. That’s what he could’ve said if they didn’t have the substitute teacher for today, since their actual teacher got sick and took the day off. 

He was standing outside the classroom as he was late by 2 minutes and the substitute teacher hated people who arrived late. Everyone disliked him because he was way too strict about being on time and getting work finished. 

Suga still hated that Oikawa was the reason why he was late. He had to come up with that stupid excuse that he left the house late and lost track of time. He definitely was not going to tell the teacher that he was on the call with someone for a good 30 minutes and forgot that time existed. 

Suga sighs, hanging his head low, waiting for the teacher to call him in to start learning. He didn’t put his phone in his bag so he still had it inside his pockets, specifically his pants pockets. There was a small vibration that caught his attention. He looked through the door windows and saw that the teacher was distracted with teaching. He gulped, reaching down towards his pockets and grabbed out his phone. 

There was a small pound in his chest when he saw who was texting him at this time. Suga nervously opened the chat with Oikawa. 

_ Oikawa-san: Kou-chan…  _

_ Oikawa-san: Did you make it to school on time?  _ ଵ˛̼ଵ

Suga paused for a second to think about his reply, nervously typing back. 

_ Koushi: Let’s just say that I didn’t have the best luck. _

_ Oikawa-san: I’m so sorry Kou-chann!  _ ╥﹏╥

_ Koushi: Thanks to you I have to stand here outside my classroom. _

_ Oikawa-san: Kou-chan! Don’t hate me! Please!! _ （◞‸◟）

_ Koushi: I hope you get another volleyball spiked to the head. _

_ Oikawa-san: Mean! So cruel!  _ (ಥ﹏ಥ)

“Sugawara Koushi… Correct?” 

Suga immediately flinched, closing his phone and turned over to the teacher, “A-Ah… Yes?” 

The teacher did not look happy whatsoever, “A third year not understanding that he was late to class and is texting a friend when he should be thinking about what he’s done wrong. Do I need to send you to the principal instead?” 

“N-no sir…” Suga gulped. 

“I’ll take your phone for the rest of the day. Come back to the faculty room after school and I expect an explanation before I give it back to you.” 

The teacher snatched the phone off Suga’s hands and glared at him, “Now get in there and do some work.” 

Suga nodded, walking back inside the classroom getting many stares from his classmates. He took his seat and got out his book. Could this day just get any worse for him? 

Asahi let out a chuckle, “That really happened to you?” 

Suga was still salty about the substitute teacher, he had his arms crossed and was annoyed. He hasn’t talked when Daichi, Asahi and him were hanging out for lunch.

“Come on, Suga. Let it go, you’ll get your phone back at the end of the day,” Daichi assured the setter who glares back at him. 

“Says the one who keeps telling everyone my problems.” 

Daichi shrugged his shoulders, “It’s nice to inform everyone about your situation since you haven’t been yourself today.” 

“Yeah right…” Suga replied back, rolling his eyes. 

“Does everyone in the team know?” Asahi asked. 

“Not yet, I’ll tell them when they’re all asking questions as to why Suga is acting strange today,” Daichi replied back, crossing his arms. 

“Gee thanks, Daichi,” Suga sighed, zipping his juice box and squeezed the box tightly. 

He managed to get his phone back after school, after many times of apologising and repeating what he had done wrong until the teacher was fully convinced. He was curled into a ball in the corner while his teammates were huddled around with each other excluding Suga. 

“What’s going on with Suga-san?” Tanaka asked, whispering to Daichi. 

“He got told off by the teacher during the first period.” 

“Suga-san did!?” Nishinoya yelled, surprised. 

Daichi nodded his head, “He came in late around 2 minutes after the bell and was texting someone when he was standing outside the classroom and got caught. He got his phone taken away and had to repeat himself to the teacher that he was really sorry after school ended.” 

“Don’t rub it in!” Suga exclaimed from the corner. 

Tanaka and Nishinoya started to burst out laughing, pointing to the Suga, “Seriously!? Suga-san!? Out of all people?!”    
  
“Shut up you two!” Suga shouted back, glaring at the both of them. 

“Who were you texting anyways?” Asahi asked curiously with a raised brow. 

Suga didn’t say anything back and continued to hide in the corner of the gym, “Who is it Suga-san!?” The two loud second years were also curious and had eager looks. 

“It’s not important.” 

“What do you mean it’s not important!?” 

“Could it be a girl?!” 

“NO!” 

The first years came inside the gym, hearing screaming before they could even enter the gym. Hinata saw Suga in the corner curled into a ball, “What’s going on with Suga-san?” 

“Suga-” 

“Don’t you dare tell them, Daichi,” Suga shot back, giving a glare towards Daichi. 

“Suga-san got his phone taken off from the teacher because he was texting someone outside the classroom when he was late to class,” Nishinoya explained to the first years, receiving a death glare from Suga.

“Huh? Suga-san?” Hinata questioned, surprised and looked over to the gloomy third year setter. 

“Yup, you got that correct,” Tanaka replied back, nodding his head along with the libero. 

“Was it something important?” Kageyama asked. 

Suga averted his eyes and nervously laughed, “You could say that…” 

“Alright! Enough talking about Suga’s crisis, let’s get into some training now,” Daichi exclaimed, clapping his hands to get everyone’s attention. 

The others turn over to the captain, “Right.” 

“HAHAHA!!! Seriously!? Kou-chan?! You really got in trouble just because of that!? HAHAHAHA!!” 

Suga had his face on his desk, not even bothering to stare at his phone, “Don’t even laugh anymore…” 

“How can I not!?” Oikawa continues to laugh at the other side of the phone. 

“You know it was partly your fault right?” Suga replied back as his voice was slightly muffled from his face on the desk.

“You didn’t have to reply to me!” 

Suga lifted up his phone and glared at his phone screen, “Yes it was! If you didn’t call me and text me then that wouldn’t have happened! Did you get another volleyball to the face?”    
  
“Rude Kou-chan! You’re hurting my feelings~,” Oikawa replied back in a childish tone. 

Suga sighed, not getting anywhere like this, “Was there another reason why you wanted to call me?” 

“Oh right! I need some help on my English homework! Do you mind if I come to your place to do it with you? I mean you’re smart and I bet your notes are tidy too!” 

“How do you know that Oikawa-san? You literally go to a private school, how can I be any better?” 

“Pleaseeee?” 

On the other line, Oikawa was crossing his fingers together, hoping that Suga would just say yes. It already took him a good hour to actually say those words out of his mouth and to actually call him. And yes, Takeru did have to suffer through Oikawa’s decision making by hearing all of Oikawa’s complaints and whining. 

Suga didn’t say anything which made Oikawa worried that he might’ve asked for too much, “Um… Could you give me a minute, my mum called me to do something…” 

“Ah… Sure. Take your take…” Oikawa replied back, slightly disappointed and released his fingers from tightly squeezing them together. 

Suga had muted himself in the call and literally lied to Oikawa, “AHH!! What do I do!?” He screamed out loud since the brunette couldn’t hear him. 

“This is the first time I’m bringing some I like to my house… It’ll be so weird!!” Suga spun himself around on his chair multiple times. “It wouldn't be bad if he came… right? We haven’t seen each other in a while so it wouldn’t be so bad…” 

Oikawa was still waiting for Suga to come back but he was also panicking too. Though his thoughts were all his head instead of yelling them out. 

Why did I have to say that to him!? I’m so stupid!! Oikawa screamed to himself in his head as he was curled up into a ball, on his bed. 

“Um… Oikawa-san, are you still there?” 

Oikawa widened his eyes and lifted up his head, eagerly, “Yup!” 

Suga was blushing madly on the other side of the call, “I-I wouldn’t mind if you came along… When do you want to come?” 

Oikawa did a mini victory dance in his head, “Uh… How about Saturday? Does that work for you?” 

“That should be fine… Are you sure you don’t want to do it earlier?” 

“Well we both have training, Kou-chan so we can’t really make that much time to spend with each other. As much as I want to study and finish my homework, I want to catch up with you too, Kou-chan!” 

A mini explosion happened to Suga’s head as his face was full red like he ate his mum’s spicy mapo tofu, “A-Ah of course!” 

“Great! Then I’ll see you there! Don’t get into any more trouble, Kou-chan~! Bye!” 

Oikawa ended the call after that and Suga was speechless, “That wasn’t a dream was it…? I really did just invite him to my house… right?” 

“Did you finally do it, Uncle Tooru?” Takeru asked, noticing the bright smile on Oikawa’s face when he skipped into the living room. 

“Of course I did, there was no way Kou-chan would’ve said no to someone like me~!” Oikawa replied back, confidently standing up and pointed to himself with his thumb. 

_ “Takeru! What am I going to do!? I don’t want to fail!!” Oikawa screamed on the couch, lying there.  _

_ “Can’t you ask Iwaizumi or something?” Takeru asked back, focused on watching the tv.  _

_ “I already did! Iwa-chan doesn’t want to help me!!”  _

_ “Figures.” _

_ “What do you mean, ‘figures’?! You’re meant to be on my side!”  _

_ “When have I ever been, ‘on your side’, Uncle Tooru?”  _

_ Oikawa pouted and whined, “Takeru!! What am I supposed to do!?”  _

_ “Have you asked Kou-san?”  _

_ “Oh! That’s a good idea! Wait, when were you so familiar to Kou-chan?” Oikawa asked, squinting at Takeru who looked over. _

_ “We talked a lot when he came to our house that day. I thought you knew.”  _

_ “Well I didn’t! That’s not fair!” _

_ “What’s not fair about it?” _

_ “Everything! I had to try so hard to get Kou-chan and yet you just talked to him and now you’re on a first name basis?!”  _

_ Takeru raised a brow, confused where Oikawa was getting at with this, “Ok…? So are you going to ask him or not?”  _

_ Oikawa glared at him, taking his phone out, “Hmph, I’d let you win this time…”  _

_ “Win?”  _

_ “Shut up! I don’t want to hear another word!”  _

_ Takeru shrugged it off and continued to look at the volleyball match on the tv. As the brunette was staring off into space, something suddenly hit him, not literally, where was he going to plan to study? He was always curious about what Suga’s house looked like on the inside since Suga had already gone to his house before. He wondered what his room would look like…  _

_ “Argh! Why am I sounding like a creep?!” Oikawa screamed out loud and messed up his hair, irritated.  _

_ “Just ask him, Uncle Tooru. Do you really have a crush on him?”  _

_ “No I don’t!!”  _

_ “Then just ask him.”  _

_ “Easy for you to say,” Oikawa replied back, poking out his tongue.  _

_ “It is.”  _

_ “What if he doesn’t want to help me?! He probably thinks I’m smart enough to do it myself!”  _

_ “Kou-san isn’t like that.”  _

_ “Hush you, I’m trying to think this through, your input in this isn’t helping, Takeru!”  _

_ Takeru rolled his eyes, got up from his seat and went out of the living room. Oikawa stared at the ceiling, in his thoughts and frowned.  _

_ “Kou-chan probably would say no… What’s the point…?”  _

_ Suddenly, Oikawa’s phone started to ring that disturbed his thoughts, “Who could that be…?” He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and widened his eyes, “Kou-chan!?”  _

_ He jumped up from the couch and his phone continued to ring, Takeru walked into the room, “You can thank me later.”  _

_ Oikawa stared at his nephew but looked away and ran towards his room. Takeru had called Suga with their home phone without Oikawa knowing and it took him by surprise.  _

“Sure...” Takeru replied and played his video game. 

Oikawa grinned, he was going to finally check out Suga’s house now and talk to him, just the two of them. 

“Koushi, you’ve been awfully quiet, what’s wrong? Is the food not good?” Suga’s mum asked, looking at her son with worried eyes. 

Suga looked up from his bowl and shook his head, “It’s not about the food, don’t worry.” 

“What’s it about then?” 

“It’s not important…” 

“Could it be about your little friend, Oikawa? I heard some yelling from upstairs a little while ago~,” She asked with a smirk on her face. 

Suga flinched which made his mum’s smirk even more wider, “So it is~, so what’s going on with you two? Did he ask you out or something?” 

“N-no! Why would he!?” Suga stuttered back, widening his eyes with a blush on his face. 

“Mhm, sure~.” 

“Mum…” 

“Come on! Tell me~!” 

Suga knew his mum was pushy, just as pushy as Oikawa, “H-he’s visiting on Saturday because he wanted some help with his homework…” 

“He’s coming  **here** on  **Saturday** ?!” His mum exclaimed, emphasising on ‘here and ‘Saturday’. 

“Um… yes?” 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! I need to prepare!” 

“Prepare… for what?” 

“You know what! Leave grocery shopping for me tomorrow! I need to make a good impression on your friend or potential future husband!” 

“MUM! We’re not dating!!” Suga exclaimed back, red as a tomato. 

“Yeah right, like I’m going to believe that, Koushi~. Don’t worry, leave it to your mother!” She replied, winking at her son and continued to eat dinner. 

It was Saturday, Oikawa has been looking forward to it for a while now. He couldn’t even wait for breakfast, he just grabbed his stuff and left the house. 

He arrived at Suga’s front door shortly by foot and took a deep breath, “It’ll be ok, Tooru. It’s just a friend…” He told himself before knocking on the door a few times. 

The door burst opened a little too aggressively, a familiar lady stood at the door with a bright smile on her face, “Oikawa-kun, right?” 

Oikawa nodded his head, “Nice to meet you, Sugawara-san…” 

“Come in, come in! Must’ve been a long way to get here!” She replied back, gesturing to him to come inside. 

The brunette walked inside the house and didn’t see the Karasuno setter anywhere, “Where’s Kou-chan?” 

“Oh! Koushi’s in his room right now. I don’t think he was prepared for you to come so early. He’s probably setting up a table to study on,” she replied back, walking into the kitchen, “You can go upstairs, his room should be noticeable when you get up there.” 

“Ok, thank you,” Oikawa bowed his head and walked up the staircase. 

As he makes it to the top, he notices a door with a mapo tofu sticker and a volleyball sticker. He chuckles, knowing who’s room that would be. He walks towards the front of the door, taking another deep breath and knocks on the door. 

“Come in!” The familiar voice of Karasuno’s third year setter exclaimed on the other side. 

Oikawa twists the knob as he walks inside, he sees Suga setting up a low table, most likely the table that they’re going to use, “Kou-chan!” 

Suga had no idea it was Oikawa who came inside his room and jumped, “O-oikawa-san!? You’re already here?!” 

“Yup! Now where’s my morning hug?” He asked, stretching his arms out, ready for a hug. 

“H-huh?! Morning hug?” 

Oikawa pouted, still waiting as Suga was so confused, he didn’t know what to do back. Suga gulped, slowly approaching the brunette and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

The brunette was happy, it felt warm, he hugged Suga back. They stayed for a little longer until Suga’s heart couldn’t take anymore and was the first one to let go. 

“U-um… Should we start?” 

“Sure~!” 

Oikawa showed Suga his homework as he scans through the papers, “You’re doing complex sentences?” 

“Yeah and it’s too hard for me to translate…” Oikawa replied, nervously laughing. 

“Oikawa-san, you should know more than I do, you’re in a private school.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything, Kou-chan!” 

“Yeah right, I bet you have the pleasure of not being told off by teachers when you’re late,” Suga muttered under this breath but Oikawa heard every single word. 

“Jealous are we, Kou-chan~? You really need to tell me more about what happened because then I’d want to do more often and get you into trouble. Then you will be suspended and you wouldn’t fool with our plays when we play against Karasuno!” 

“Is that a threat, Oikawa-san?” 

“Haha! My genius plan!” He laughed back, trying to evilly laugh.

“Yeah genius… a genius that can’t do their English homework…” 

Oikawa stopped laughing, “Kou-channn! That’s mean!” 

Suga laughed, finding the face that the brunette’s making very entertaining and adorable. There was a long growl that belonged to the Seijoh setter and broke the silence between them. 

Suga burst out laughing and Oikawa embarrassedly blushed, “S-shut up…” 

“Want some snacks and drinks? You probably came here without breakfast right?” 

“Maybe…” 

Suga giggled, he got up from his seat and walked towards the door, “I’ll be right back.” 

The door closed as Oikawa could finally have a chance to get a good look around the room. He saw some pictures of when Suga was a first year in Karasuno along with the other two third years as well when they were first years on his desk. 

He looked at the bookshelf that Suga had and there were some books along with a random box at the top shelf that caught his attention. Oikawa raised a brow, curious as to why it was a pastel coloured box that seemed like it was a present or something. 

“No Tooru, you shouldn’t look at stuff that doesn’t belong to you… It’s Kou-chan’s house…” Oikawa told himself. He tried to turn away but he just had an urge to look at it. 

“That should be it…” Suga grabbed the tray of drinks and snacks on a plate. 

“Doing well Koushi!” His mum chirped in with a grin on her face. 

Suga sighed and knew that his mum was thinking about something else, “Mum… We’re just studying.” 

“Ok, ok!” 

He walked up the stairs very slowly, he managed to not create a mess yet and made it to the front door relieved. He didn’t think how he was going to open the door, “Oika-!” 

The door opened abruptly, “Oikawa-san?” Suga questioned, confused to see a frown on Oikawa’s face and had his bag around his shoulder like he was leaving.

“Is there something wrong? Did you forget something?” Suga asked, concerned.

“I need to go,” Oikawa replied in a more serious tone. 

Suga blinked a few times, “H-huh? Why? Already?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Did something happen?” 

“I just need to go!” Oikawa shouted out of nowhere, pushing Suga out of the way. 

The grey haired male tripped over and everything dropped onto the ground. The glasses of orange juice spilt on the ground, staining his pants and the glass shattered everywhere. Plates that had snacks on them had smashed as well and the ground was covered with the snacks. Oikawa looked guilty for doing that but just speed walked down the stairs. 

“Oikawa-kun!?” Suga’s mum shrieked, seeing Oikawa getting his shoes on and leaving the house without saying anything. 

She ran up the stairs, remembering that she heard loud noises from upstairs, “What happened here, Koushi!?” 

Suga tried to comprehend what just happened but he’s never seen Oikawa like that before, he was still on the ground, shocked. He was unable to reply to his mum’s question as he looked over at his room and saw his letters spreaded all over the whole floor. 

“H-he saw t-them! T-The l-letters!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter... The more I think about the more I'm surprised that I can complete a work for the first time. 
> 
> Thank for everyone who's supported this work once again, I can't be anymore grateful! The next chapter will take a week, if you've read previous notes then you might know but if you don't I'll be away for a few days and I'll be unable to write anything during that time so it'll take a week or more to update chapter 8. 
> 
> See you in the final chapter!!


	8. The Key to My Heart

_ “Huh!? Why is it raining!?”  _

_ “You didn’t know? It said it was going to be on the weather forecast, Oikawa-san.”  _

_ Oikawa glared at the first year setter that despises the most, “Oh… really? I didn’t get the message but thanks anyways, Tobio-chan…”  _

_ “You’re going to get wrinkles if you keep scrunching up your face like that,” Iwaizumi commented, opening his umbrella and beginning to walk off.  _

_ “Wha-!? Iwa-chan! Where are you going without me?!”  _

_ “It’s your own fault that you forgot. I need to get home earlier today, my mum will get angry. Bye, Trashykawa.”  _

_ “Iwa-chan!!”  _

_ “Would you like to borrow one from me? I bought an extra one today,” Kageyama asked, handing the umbrella to Oikawa.  _

_  
_ _ He looked away from him, “No, I’m fine thank you very much.”  _

_ Kageyama was confused as to why Oikawa had rejected his offer, “Um… ok? Have a nice rest of your day then, Oikawa-san.”  _

_ The junior setter soon left as it was just Oikawa. The rain was pouring harder and harder the longer he stood. He clenched his hands, annoyed, “I guess I’ll have to go to the convenience store to get one…”  _

_ Oikawa grabbed out a book that he didn’t need and used it as his umbrella. He bit his lip and ran towards the nearest convenient store he knew but it usually took 10 minutes by foot.  _

_ The rain poured down as his book was getting more fragile and was up to the point when it was going to fall apart. He must’ve looked funny to people who were in their cars and were perfectly fine with the rain.  _

_ Oikawa managed to arrive at the convenient store eventually, his clothes were soaked and his hair was also wet even with the book as his umbrella.  _

_ He took deep breaths after running through the rain with his soaked clothes that weighed him down to get here slower than he thought. He saw that there was still one more umbrella in the rack and sighed relieved, “Oh thank god…”  _

_ Oikawa reaches over to the umbrella to find someone else’s hand reaching out to the umbrella as well. Both of their hands stopped reaching towards it and slowly looked up to one another. The other hand belonged to a grey haired boy that looked around his age. He was wearing a white plain shirt and some pants that were green and white. He was using his jacket, which was the same colours as his pants, as an umbrella and Oikawa still had the book on top of his head.  _

_ “Oh… You take it, you seem more desperate than I am,” the boy chuckled, seeing the book on top of Oikawa’s head.  _

_ Oikawa had completely forgotten that he was still there, “Oh, thank you.”  _

_ He took the umbrella as the grey haired male boy walked off towards his other friends, “Haha, guess there’s no more umbrella’s left. Sorry guys.”  _

_ “Sugawara-san!!!” The others whined back.  _

_  
_ _ “Look, it’s not realistic for 5 of us to fit under one umbrella,” the grey haired boy replied back, “we should get home before we catch colds and take warm showers. We have games coming up soon and I do not want to see colds.”  _

_ Oikawa kept staring at the boy before, “... Suga… wara…”  _

“-eep! Beep! Beep!” 

“AH!” 

The brunette leaped out of his bed, his heart was beating fast and sweat was everywhere. He placed a hand on his phone and stopped the alarm noises. He placed a hand on his face, looking back at his dream, “What… what was that?” 

“That boy…” He muttered under his breath. 

He remembered the smile on his face reminded him of a certain third year Karasuno setter. 

His older sister poked her head around the door, “Tooru, are you awake? I heard you screaming.” 

“It’s nothing…” He replied back, moving to the edge of the bed, “Did you make breakfast?” 

She nodded her head, “Yeah, it’s ready and Takeru is already at the table eating.” 

“Ok, thanks.” 

His sister left the room, closing the door behind her. Oikawa relaxed his shoulders and looked at his phone, a few days ago, he discovered something that he shouldn’t have… 

He got off his bed and walked towards his desk, pulling the drawer and taking out the letter that he now knows is written by Suga. 

The handwriting style, the way it was laid out, the words, the yearning, it was all there in that box. 

He clenched on the letter tightly, crinkling in the paper a little, “Why… Why did it have to be Kou-chan…? And why am I so against it…? I thought… I like him…?” 

_ “Did you suddenly fall  _ **_head over heels_ ** _ with their number 2 or something?” _

_ “I think you’ve  _ **_fallen in love_ ** _ with Karasuno’s number 2.” _

_ “Maybe stop panicking for one second? Don’t tell me you have a  _ **_crush_ ** _ on him or something?” _

_ “Just ask him, Uncle Tooru. Do you really have a  _ **_crush_ ** _ on him?”  _

Oikawa gritted his teeth, completely regretting everything he had done to Suga. He pushed and hurt him, he shouldn’t ever consider himself a friend of Suga’s, he doesn’t have the right anymore.

Yet, his heart aches being around the setter, he just wants to be around him more because he’s always there for him, even though they usually tease each other. 

A tear drops onto the letter, “W-What have I d-done…?” Tears streamed down his cheek and onto the letter. 

“Koushi! Breakfast is ready!” 

Suga had no sleep last night, he couldn’t stop thinking about the brunette. There were bags under his eyes and they were puffy and red from crying. He sniffed, tightly wrapping himself in his blankets, looking at the wall with a frown on his face. 

Someone knocked on his door and opened his door, “Koushi… Why aren’t you coming for breakfast?” 

He didn’t say anything back but just tightened his grip on his blankets. His mother sighed, walking over to Suga and sat at the edge of the bed, “Is this about Oikawa-kun…? You know, about what happened on Saturday?” 

Nothing was said back from Suga, “I’ll take that as a yes. Koushi, could you please tell me what happened between you two? Oikawa-kun didn’t stay here for too long and it seemed like he was very upset.” 

Suga continued to stare at the wall and frowned, “Mum… What would you do if someone you liked had figured out a bad secret about you…?” 

“Oh, is that what happened then? Did Oikawa-kun find something?” 

Suga tensed up, doing a small nod, his mother put a finger on her chin, “Hm… What would I do…? Well if he doesn’t like the secret then he’s definitely not worthy for your time. If he was a true friend he should’ve embraced whatever was your secret.” 

“No, Mum. It’s not like that… My secret is a bad one…” 

“Not even I don’t know about it?” 

“No…” 

“Then what is it about, Koushi? Is it something dealing with all those letters on the ground that was in that box?” 

  
Suga nodded his head, his mum smiled, “Actually, I knew a while that you were keeping letters.” 

“Huh?” He finally turned around to look at his mum. 

“The other day, when I asked you to buy groceries, I actually saw a letter on the ground. I didn’t think anything of it and left it there. I had no idea it was a letter, I thought it was some kind of reminder.” 

Suga knows what she was talking about. It was when he was ready to head out of his room, he had noticed that one of the letters he was reading the night and forgot to put it back. Once he saw it on the floor, he immediately put it away and hoped his mum didn’t see or read it. 

“Oh…” 

“Are they letters meant to be for Oikawa-kun?” 

“No!” Suga replied a little too fast and calmed down, “Sorry… They’re not meant to be given to Oikawa-san… They were the only way that I could express my feelings and now I’ve made myself into a complete fool…” 

“No you haven’t, Koushi. Look at me in the eyes,” his mum commanded with a serious tone.

Suga looked up to his mother as she put her hands on his cheeks, “Koushi, there isn’t anyone who would call you a fool. If they did then they don’t know the true you. What I’m saying is that Oikawa-kun probably was so overwhelmed with all of this that he didn’t know how to react.” 

“But-” 

“Let me finish,” she cut him off and smiled, “If he doesn’t want to talk to you again then he isn’t worth your time, like I said before. As much as I want to see you with him as a couple-” 

“Mum!” 

“Haha, sorry. As much as I want you to be friends with him,” she corrected herself, “if he really doesn’t see eye to eye with your feelings towards him then don’t bother with him. Oikawa-kun might be nice and all but I have heard about him on tv sometimes when I watch the Inter High volleyball stuff. He’s only good with girls, a boy is a different story, right?” 

“Yeah… You’re right…” 

“Now, get dressed, you’ve got school today!” She exclaimed, pulling her hands away from his cheeks and left the room. 

A small smile lifted up on Suga’s lips, “Thanks Mum…” 

_ Kou-chan <3: Oikawa-san _

_ Kou-chan <3: Do you want to talk about yesterday? _

_ Kou-chan <3: I get it if you don’t want to.  _

_ Kou-chan <3: You don’t need to reply to my messages.  _

_ Kou-chan <3: Have a good rest of your day. _

Oikawa stared at the messages on his phone, those were from yesterday. He read them but he didn’t feel like replying to them for some reason. 

He aggressively ruffled his hair, so confused with his feelings as Iwaizumi approached him with an assumed look, “What’s got into you? Already facing problems?” 

“Am not!” 

“You expect me to believe that? Usually you would talk about Sugawara when I arrive, what happened?” 

“Nothing’s wrong, what are you talking about?” 

“I’ve been stuck with you more than enough to know when you’re lying. What happened?” He repeated again with a more serious tone. 

The brunette shifted his eyes away from Iwaizumi, “It’s… it’s nothing important.” 

“Yeah right and you expect me to believe that it’s ‘nothing important’? You two were getting along well, did you two get into a fight?” 

Oikawa flinched when he addressed the ‘fight’ and Iwaizumi knew what was up, “So it was a fight, what was it about?” 

“Look, Iwa-chan, as much as I like you trying to help me, I really don’t want to talk about it,” Oikawa's lips turned into a frown and stared down at his desk. 

Iwaizumi didn’t say anything, he knew when Oikawa was serious about something. If he were to say something that would probably get him into a worser mood, “Suit yourself I guess.” 

Oikawa buried his head in his arms and continued to contemplate. Iwaizumi went out of the classroom to his own one and had something else up his sleeves that the brunette didn’t know about. 

_ Hajime: Do you know anything about Sugawara right now? _

_ Hajime: Shittykawa isn’t feeling like himself today because of Sugawara _

_ Hajime: He won’t tell me what happened _

Iwaizumi placed his phone on the desk, screen down and leaned against his chair. Now he just has to wait for a response from that person. 

“Suga! Wake up! This isn’t a time to sleep.” 

“Five… more… min...utes…” 

“What happened to you Suga? You seem like you haven’t slept for nights,” Daichi asked, concerned for Suga as he continued to be half-asleep. 

“Just… a bad day weekend...” He replied back tiredly. 

“What happened?” 

“Doesn’t matter too much… Just… Wake me up when it’s class… I’m too tired to talk…” 

Suga went back to sleeping, Daichi walked back to his desk and heard some vibration in his bag. He was amused to receive messages at this time of day. 

_ Iwaizumi: Do you know anything about Sugawara right now? _

_ Iwaizumi: Shittykawa isn’t feeling like himself today because of Sugawara _

_ Iwaizumi: He won’t tell me what happened _

Daichi blinked a few times, never expecting to actually get texts from Seijoh’s ace out of all people. Sure, they may have exchanged phone numbers but Daichi did not actually think to receive messages from him. 

_ After the match against Dateko, Daichi was trying to find both Kageyama and Hinata as they said that they were going for a toilet break before they left for the day.  _

_ “Hinata! Kageyama! Are you two in here?!” Daichi opened the bathroom door but only to find someone else than the two.  _

_ It was none other than Seijoh’s ace, Iwaizumi Hajime at the sink washing his hands. They stared at each other until Iwaizumi broke off the silence, “Karasuno’s captain right?”  _

_ “Oh! Uh, yes! You’re Seijoh’s ace… Iwaizumi Hajime, right?”  _

_ “Yeah. Sawamura Daichi right?”  _

_ Daichi nodded his head, “Um... Have you by any chance run into Hinata and Kageyama in the bathroom?”  _

_ “No… I don’t think so.”  _

_ “Ok, thanks anyways. See you guys tomorrow in the third round.”  _

_ Daichi turned around and began to walk off out of the bathroom, “Hold on!”  _

_ Daichi immediately stopped mid way and turned his head over, “Huh? Something wrong?”  _

_ Iwaizumi stood there, he didn’t know why he stopped Daichi in the first place. He gulped and nervously laughed, “Sorry, do you want me to help you find them if that helps? I know we’re in different teams but I’m not as bad as Trashykawa, so I won’t be that awful like him.”  _

_ “Oh… What about your team? Aren’t they leaving yet?”  _

_ “Nah, Trashykawa usually has fans to sign stuff and get interviewed with so it usually takes a while until we go back to school. So, you want a person to help or not?” Iwaizumi asked with a grin on his face.  _

_ Daichi was surprised, he never expected their ace to be the only genuine one in the team so far from what he’s seen. He smiles back, “That would be helpful, thanks.”  _

_ “Daichi! I’ve found Hinata and Kageyama-!” Suga burst through the door, accidentally hitting Daichi with the door. “Oh, you were here.”  _

_ A red mark appeared on Daichi’s forehead as he just stared at Suga, “Not even a sorry?”  _

_ “You seem ok enough. We’re about to head out, are you ready? Oh. Did I interrupt something?” Suga asked, looking over to Iwaizumi. “I’ll wait in front, the others are there too.”  _

_ After Suga left the bathroom, Daichi looked back at Iwaizumi, “Are you ok?” He asked, raising a brow and stared at Daichi’s forehead.  _

_  
_ _ “I’ll be ok, I’ve been punched by Suga many times that are way harder than that. I guess you don’t have to help. Thanks anyways for volunteering to help. Is there any way I can repay you?”  _

_ “You don’t need to, I didn’t do anything,” Iwaizumi replied back, confused.  _

_ Daichi nervously laughed, “I guess so but I would feel bad if I don’t do something to pay you back, you know? Here, I’ll give you my number, just text me whatever you want that I can afford to repay you. Maybe hangout for some food or something?” _

_ He grabbed out a piece of paper and pen that so happened to be in his bag and wrote his number, giving it to Iwaizumi.  _

_ “Are all Karasuno members like this?” Iwaizumi curiously asked, taking the piece of paper and putting it inside his jacket pocket.  _

_ “I don’t know. I like to be nice once and awhile. I know a good ramen area, I’ll pay if you want to come.”  _

_ The ace thought for a while and shrugged his shoulders, “Sure, why not. You should probably go now, I’ll text you first.”  _

_ “Ok, thanks again,” Daichi replied back, walking out of the bathroom.  _

Daichi re-read the messages and raised a brow, confused at what Iwaizumi was talking about. It might’ve been something that hasn’t been said from Suga. 

_ Daichi: I didn’t know Suga and Oikawa talked to each other _

_ Daichi: Suga isn’t feeling his best either, he’s sleeping right now _

_ Daichi: He said that he had a bad weekend _

_ Iwaizumi: Wait _

_ Iwaizumi: Sugawara never told you? _

_ Daichi: I had no clue. Would that explain why Suga is acting like this? _

_ Iwaizumi: Well I did just say that Oikawa isn’t feeling well because of Sugawara. _

_ Daichi: Right… Sorry _

_ Iwaizumi: You didn’t have to apologise, you know? _

Daichi sheepishly laughed at what Iwaizumi replied back and looked up to Suga who was still napping. 

_ Iwaizumi: So you don’t know anything that happened on weekends right? _

_ Daichi: No clue _

_ Iwaizumi: Can we meet after school?  _

_ Iwaizumi: I don’t have any practices today because it’s a Monday _

_ Daichi: Um sure.  _

_ Daichi: Where? _

_ Iwaizumi: Do you know the park that we stopped by during our hangout day? _

_ Daichi: Do you want to meet there? _

_ Iwaizumi: Yeah, is that ok? _

_ Daichi: No problem _

_ Iwaizumi: Good, I’ll see you there. _

_ Iwaizumi: In the meantime, can you keep an eye on Sugawara? _

_ Iwaizumi: I’ll do the same with Shittykawa too. _

_ Daichi: OK. _

_ Ba-dum.  _ Daichi takes a deep breath, that conversation is finished. He keeps acting strange whenever Iwaizumi is either talking or texting him. His heart is clenched tightly and he doesn’t know what’s going on.  **_(I wonder if I should do an IwaDai side story one shot for this…)_ **

He ignored it and got up from his seat, “Suga, time to wake up, the bell is about to ring.” 

The third year setter slowly lifted his head up, closing one eye with a finger rubbing it, “Oh… thank you Daichi…” He let out a yawn and rubbed the other eye. 

Daichi was worried for his friend, was there more that Suga was hiding from him? Is he really a true friend if he doesn’t even know about this? He shook his head and began to walk off to his desk, confusing Suga as he watched him do that. 

‘Just give him some space, he’ll tell you eventually… when he’s ready…’ Daichi told himself as the teacher walked into the classroom. 

“So, Iwaizumi. What’s with the downer over there?” Matsukawa asked, pointing to the brunette who was quietly eating his milkbread. 

“Not too sure.” 

“Must’ve been dumped by another girlfriend because he was too obsessed with volleyball,” Hanamaki replied back, making sure that Oikawa had heard him. 

Yet there was no response from Oikawa, no whining, no shouting, no glaring, it had honestly freaked out his friends. 

“Well this is strange, Oikawa Tooru has changed into depressed mode. What do we do, fellow friends?” Hanamaki asked, standing up from his seat and looking down to Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. 

Iwaizumi swallowed his last bite, “Trashykawa, if you don’t tell us what’s going on, I’m going to jump serve a volleyball over to your direction.” 

Oikawa didn’t say anything to that either, he continued to eat his milkbread in silence. Iwaizumi groaned, annoyed at the setter and stood up from his seat, “We all know it’s about Sugawara and it happened on the weekends. What happened, Oikawa?” 

“It’s none of your business…” 

“Ha? Would you like to repeat that again?” Iwaizumi asked, pissed off with a scrunched up face as he was being pulled back by the other two. 

Oikawa stood up from finishing his milkbread, “I’m going to head down now… I’ll see you guys later…” 

As there were three pairs of eyes watching Oikawa leave the rooftop, Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared at Iwaizumi with suspicious faces. 

“Who is this ‘Sugawara’, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki asked and eyed closely at the ace. 

“The person Oikawa has been chasing and talking about for a while now. He goes by ‘Kou-chan’ as well.” 

“Ohh! Him! Did they hangout with each other during the weekends?” Matsukawa asked back.

“Yeah. That’s where they had an argument.” 

Hanamaki hummed, “The name sounds familiar for some reason… Sugawara…” 

“Well whoever he is, don’t you think we should do something with Oikawa right now?” Matsukawa suggested while Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders. 

“There isn’t much we can do, he won’t spit out one word about it.” 

As the three third years were talking about Oikawa’s behaviour, a few small flashes lit up on Iwaizumi’s phone in his bag

After school had finished, Iwaizumi quietly waited for Daichi to arrive. He leaned against the side of the small slide and stared at his phone, reading the messages that Daichi had sent him before at lunch time. 

_ Sawamura: Hey Iwaizumi _

_ Sawamura: I just got word on what happened  _

_ Sawamura: I’ll tell you later after school _

“Iwaizumi!” 

Speaking of Daichi, waving his hands at the ace and running up to him, “Sorry… Did I keep you waiting?” 

“No, I just arrived a few minutes ago,” Iwaizumi replied back and put his phone away, “so, how did you get Sugawara to tell you what happened? I couldn’t get a single word out from Shittykawa.” 

Daichi stood up straight with a frown, “It wasn’t easy. Suga took some time to actually tell me what happened.” 

_ “Suga. Can we talk privately for a second?”  _

_ Suga lifts up his head from sleeping again at lunch time, “Huh…? Sure…?” He got up from his seat and Daichi led the way.  _

_ They stood outside where there wasn’t anyone around, “Why did you call me out here, Daichi?” Suga asked, looking around the area with a confused face.  _

_ “I’m your friend Suga, right?”  _

_ “Huh? Where is this coming from? Of course you are,” Suga replied back with a smile. _

_ “And I know when you want boundaries about things you don’t want me to know about.”  _

_ Suga was still confused where Daichi was getting at, “Daichi, if you have something that’s bothering you, you can tell me.”  _

_ Daichi clenched his hands into fists and took a deep breath before continuing, “Was there something that happened between you and Oikawa on the weekends?”  _

_ That was when Suga had completely stopped, his breath stopped, “W-What d-do you mean?”  _

_ “I just want to know, don’t worry I’m the only one who knows about it. Is Oikawa the reason why you’ve been acting like this?”  _

_ Suga gulped, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daichi. S-Stop messing around,” he replied back, trying to laugh but Daichi was dead serious.  _

_ “I know I shouldn’t push you to tell me but I’m your friend, Suga. I care about your health and you as a friend. You’re hurting yourself Suga, I as a friend, should be there to help but I’m helpless if you can’t tell me what’s going on. Please Suga… I think I deserve to know… As a person who’s been by your side for a while now and will continue to…” Daichi replied back, bowing his head down and biting his bottom lip.  _

_ There was silence between the both of them, Suga was completely speechless with his mouth wide open, “I can’t help you Suga if you don’t tell me.”  _

_ “I know… And I’m sorry…” Suga spoke back in a calm voice.  _

_ Daichi lifts up his head, “Huh?”  _

_ “I shouldn’t have left you completely lost,” Suga replied with a frown on his face, “Stuff had happened between Oikawa-san and I ever since the preliminaries. Do you remember when you saw both of us together in the bathroom?”  _

_ “Yeah…”  _

_ “That was our first talk and stuff started to make us closer as friends. I accidentally bumped into him after Seijoh lost to Shiratorizawa and I asked if he wanted to go to the mapo tofu place that I took you and Asahi to. Then he gave me his number and we started to text each other.”  _

_ “So you two already know each other well then…”  _

_ “Yeah. He wanted help with English homework and asked if I could help him. So he came to my house and then that’s when things happened and now we’re like this…”  _

_ Daichi frowned, staring straight into Suga’s eyes, “What happened?”  _

_ Suga let out a laugh but then stopped, “I haven’t told anyone so you’re going to be the only who knows… I have feelings for Oikawa-san.”  _

_ Daichi widened his eyes but tried to stay composed, “Did you start after you started talking to each other?”  _

_ “No. It was way later than that. I’ve liked him ever since my third year of middle school…”  _

_ “When you were in Nagamushi?”  _

_ “Yeah.”  _

_ “And does this affect what happened between you two?”  _

_ “Ever since I started to develop my feelings for Oikawa-san, at first, I had no clue I had feelings for him. I had never experienced something like this, I thought I was going crazy,” Suga had a sad smile, like he had given up, “the more I thought about him, the more my heart went crazy over him. So I started to write letters, not necessarily love letters for Oikawa-san to read but for me to let out emotions.”  _

_ “Suga…”  _

_ Suga shakes his head, letting Daichi know that he wants to finish, “On that Saturday, he found them… Now I don’t know what to do, Daichi. Is this what rejection feels like?” Tears flooded Suga’s eyes, they were tears that he'd been holding for a while and letting them out now.  _

_ Daichi walked up closer to Suga, placing his hands on his shoulders, “I’m glad that you’ve shared what happened. Give Oikawa some time, he probably doesn’t know what to do either. Remember that he’s been with girls, this is a new thing to him.”  _

_ Suga laughs, “You sound like what my mum said, Daichi.”  _

_ “This isn’t a time to laugh about it Suga. I’ll ask Iwaizumi about it later.”  _

_ “Iwaizumi? You mean the ace in Seijoh? You know him well, Daichi?” Suga questioned, raising a brow while Daichi only just noticed what he said.  _

_ He let go of Suga, “Haha! I have no idea what you’re talking about Suga! We should go now! Last period is about to start!”  _

_ “Hey wait Daichi! Tell me!” Suga exclaimed, seeing that Daichi began to walk off without him. “Daichi!!”  _

“And that’s what happened…” Daichi didn’t say the last part about it since he felt too embarrassed to talk about that part. 

Iwaizumi puts a finger on his chin, “Well Trashykawa was definitely oblivious to the fact that Sugawara likes him. To be fairly honest, Oikawa does like Sugawara too but now Oikawa is very confused because he knows about Suga’s feelings now.” 

“So we should come up with a plan to make them make up right?” 

“Yeah.” 

  
“Any ideas?” 

“No not really… Thanks for your information anyways. This makes life much easier to get straight to the point with Shittykawa later. I’ll message you later tonight if I manage to talk to him on the phone instead.”

Daichi nodded his head, “And also Iwaizumi.” 

“Yeah?” 

“I’ve been wondering for a while now, do you like Oikawa? You know, like more than a friend?” 

Iwaizumi raised a brow, “Why would you ever think that? We’re just childhood friends, to be honest, I hate his guts to no end but I still care for him as a friend. Something wrong with that Sawamura?” 

Daichi was flustered shaking his head, “Not at all! Sorry I ever asked in the first place. I’ll be heading off now, I have a little sister and brother to take care of.” 

“Wait, Sawamura!” Iwaizumi called out, reaching his hand out, “Daichi!” 

The captain froze as he was already walking off, “D-Did I hear you correctly, I-Iwaizumi?” He slowly turned over to Iwaizumi, completely shocked. 

Iwaizumi smiled back, “Call me Hajime.” 

“H-huh?” 

“Since we know each other well, I don’t want to keep calling you, ‘Sawamura’. I’ll treat you next time for ramen. I’ll talk to you later, Daichi.” 

“A-Ah right! See you later, H-Hajime…” Daichi replied back quietly but enough that Iwaizumi could as he walked off in a rush. 

Iwaizumi smiles, watching Daichi leave the park. 

“Tooru, you’re suspiciously quiet.” 

“Huh? What?” Oikawa asked, snapping out of his thoughts. He looks over to his older sister and Takeru as they are staring at him. “What do you mean? I’m not suspiciously quiet!”

Takeru shrugged his shoulders, “A quiet you isn’t normal or a usual thing.” 

“Whatever…” 

“Did something happen between you and Kou-san? You arrived home pretty early that day.” 

Oikawa tensed up a little and frowned, “It’s none of your business…” 

“Did you get into a fight with him?” Takeru continued to ask questions even though that could piss his uncle more. 

“No.” 

“You’re lying.” 

“How do you know?” 

“You always have that look in your eye when you’re lying, it’s pretty obvious.” 

“So what if it was a fight, what are you going to do with the information?” 

“Nothing, just why would you have a fight with Kou-san out of all people?” 

“Why are you making me the bad guy?” 

“Because you are…? You annoy everyone so I just guessed it was. What did Kou-san do then if you didn’t start the fight?” 

Oikawa clenched his hands and gritted his teeth, “Fine… It was me… I just… I just don’t know how to think right now!!” 

“Lower down your voice, Tooru. Some people are trying to relax right now,” his older sister commented. 

“What am I supposed to do when someone likes you?!” 

“Wow, did Oikawa Tooru finally lose all his brain cells with all the many girlfriends he’s had in his days? What makes this girl anymore different from the others?” She asked, raising a brow. 

“Mum, it’s a guy, you know the one who came over one time,” Takeru corrected her. 

“OH! HIM! The very pretty boy from last time! Even more attractive than Tooru! That beauty mark under his eye is just-! And did we forget about his angelic voice?! Beautiful~!” 

Oikawa just stared at his sister, “He’s the same age as me. You’re weird.” 

“What do you mean!? He’s a very kind boy, kinder than the both of you combined. So, he’s got a crush on you~? What a lucky guy! I’m jealous~!” She pouted, leaning against the couch. 

“Mum you’re old.” 

“Takeru! What did I tell you?! If you call a girl old how do you expect to get one!? You’ll soon turn out like Tooru soon and never have one.” 

“You can’t say much either, Mum.” 

“Oh shush.” 

The brunette bit his bottom lip, “I really have no clue what to do… I messed up and I hurt Kou-chan and it wasn’t my intention to… He probably will never like me again…” 

His sister sighed, “Takeru. Do you mind if my brother and I have a private chat with each other?” 

“Sure. Just don’t kill each other is all I say,” Takeru gets off the couch and walks out of the living room, leaving just Oikawa and his sister alone. 

“So, tell your dear sister what’s going on. I’m all ears.” 

“I just don’t know what to do…” 

“The Oikawa Tooru I know is a genius when it comes to volleyball but when it comes to a boy having feelings for him, he goes insane about it? Tooru, calm down. How am I supposed to give you advice if you won’t tell me the whole story?” 

Oikawa knew his sister was right, “Karasuno and our school were having a practice match with each other and during packing up I found an unknown love letter on the ground. I didn’t know who wrote it for a while now I’ve been trying to look for them but it turns out that they’re not from our school at all.” 

“And just recently you found out that it was Kou-kun right?” 

“Yeah…” 

“Don’t you like him back? Why can’t you just tell him that you like him?” 

“Look, Mayu! It’s not as easy as it sounds!” 

“Oh? Just because you hurt Kou-kun? You’re not the only one struggling right now, Kou-kun is probably facing the same problem but even worse.” 

Oikawa pursed his lips, looking down the ground as Mayu sighed, “Tooru. I know you’re going through hard stuff but can you believe how Kou-kun’s feeling right now? You outright just rejected him when you found out, right?” 

“Yeah… but that wasn’t how I wanted to happen!” 

“I’m not too good with love either, you can tell with my ex-husband. I want everything that has happened to me not happen to you. I want you to be happy with someone you love, if Koushi’s the one then I’m happy for you two to be together.” 

“Mayu…” 

“The best thing you can do to fix this is to talk to him. You haven’t said one thing to him after that whole ordeal, correct?”

Oikawa did a small nod, “Seriously Tooru, I thought so much of you. I’m jealous, I’m jealous that you have someone who can reciprocate your feelings. It wasn’t for  **_him_ ** and I. That man was despicable,” Mayu replied back, crossing her arms and frowned. 

“Thank you Mayu.” 

“Just don’t mess it up again, Tooru. It’s hard enough to see you struggle even though it is satisfying to watch.” 

“Mayu!” 

“It’s true~!” She replied back with a sing-song tone. 

A rolled up book hit Suga on top of his head, “Sugawara! Pay attention,” 

“Sorry…” Suga rubbed his eyes and continued to take notes off from the board. 

Daichi watched from afar, “Suga…” He noticed that Suga kept getting worse even with their small talk yesterday. 

He took out his phone, putting it under the desk and quietly tried to up the chat between him and Iwaizumi. 

_ Daichi: Suga isn’t doing any better _

_ Daichi: How about Oikawa? _

“Sawamura Daichi! Do I need to confiscate your phone?” The teacher walked up to Daichi’s table with a frown on their face. 

“No, sorry…” He puts away his phone and gets back to his work. 

_ Hajime: Better than yesterday _

_ Hajime: His mood changed slightly today but refuses to talk to me _

“Suga-san! The ball!” Tanaka exclaimed as it was too late and Suga was hit with a volleyball. 

“I’m so sorry!!” Hinata apologised, bowing his head up and down. 

Kageyama was glaring at Hinata, blaming it on him, “Boke Hinata Boke!” 

Daichi picked up his phone and saw the two messages from Iwaizumi before. 

_ Daichi: Sorry, didn’t realise that you replied back _

_ Daichi: Suga just got hit by a volleyball right now _

_ Daichi: He still got bags under his eyes. _

_ Hajime: No problem, it’s ok _

_ Hajime: So Sugawara’s real bad. I’ve thought of a plan.  _

_ Daichi: What is it? _

_ Hajime: Tell Sugawara to go to the park that we went last time _

_ Hajime: Tell him that you’ll be there at 5 _

_ Hajime: Don’t actually go. I’ll tell Oikawa the same thing.  _

_ Hajime: If he questions anything then just say it’s a surprise  _

_ Hajime: You’ll treat him mapo tofu if he comes _

_ Daichi: I’m a little afraid at how well you know Suga already _

_ Daichi: It’s kind of scaring me Hajime _

_ Hajime: If you have a Trashykawa in your group then you will know a lot people and interests _

_ Daichi: Haha, I guess you’re right. _

__

Daichi smiles at his phone, “Daichi-san! What are you doing? Are you talking to a girl?” Nishinoya asked, poking his head as the captain quickly put his phone away. 

“No. Get back to training.” 

“But you’re not even training, Daichi-san!” Hinata replied back, pointing to the captain.

Daichi sighed, putting his phone back inside his bag, “Fine, fine.” He walks over to Suga, “Hey Suga, are you free later?”

“Huh? Why?” 

“Do you mind if you meet me at the nearby park we know?” 

Suga raised a brow, “Why?” 

“If you come I’ll treat you for mapo tofu.” 

“You will?” Suga suddenly lit up as Daichi nodded his head. 

“Alright, what time?” 

“Uh… 5 o’clock sharp.” 

“Today?” 

“Yup.” 

“Can’t we just walk there together?” 

“That would ruin the surprise. I’ll be there waiting. Thanks a lot, Suga.” 

Daichi walked off, leaving Suga completely confused as he sat on the ground and watched the small matches. The sudden image of Oikawa came into his head as he curled into a tight ball, “Oikawa-san…” 

Suga yawned, heading towards the park that Daichi wanted to meet at. He made it to the park, not seeing the captain anywhere. He figured to sit at the benches and wait for him. The sun was slowly setting as it was getting slightly colder. Suga had his nice blue scarf around him which kept him warm. 

“What time is…?” He looked at his phone as it showed 5:20. “How late can Daichi be?” 

He rubbed his hands together, continuing to wait. That was when something flustered his thoughts, “Iwa-chan~! Where are you~?” 

A familiar voice was heard not too far from where Suga was. He widened his eyes as his breath hitched, he couldn’t believe who it was. 

“O-Oikawa-san…?” Suga stuttered, standing up from his seat. 

The brunette slowly turns his head over and he is shocked as well, “Kou-chan.” 

“S-Sorry, Daichi told me to meet him here. I-I didn’t expect you to be here…” He explained, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Iwa-chan told me to meet him here too. I’m guessing the two of them ganged up and brought us here.” 

Suga gulped, here goes nothing... “Oikawa-san… I’m sorry what happened that day. It ruins your image, right? I’ll burn all the letters and I’ll get rid of my contacts.” 

“Huh?” Oikawa didn’t expect this to happen. “Wait-!” 

“I’m weird right…? A guy that likes you? You don’t like me back right? I understand if you don’t want to be my friend either. You have all the right to not like me. I mean, who goes writing about the person they like and hides them all?” Suga replied back with a small smile on his face. 

“Kou-chan, that’s not-!” 

“I’m sorry, Oikawa-san!” Suga cries, grabbing his bag and begins to run off but before he could, Oikawa swiftly grabs onto his wrist and pulls him into a tight embrace. “Oikawa-!?”

“Please don’t run away now!” 

“H-huh?” 

“You just confessed your feelings but you’re just running off like that?!” 

“B-but I thought that-?!” 

“Koushi! Listen to me for just a minute!” 

Suga stopped as he was still in the embrace, “I never should’ve pushed you, it was wrong of me to do that. I was so surprised, hell, even happy? I didn’t know how to act so I was shocked for the most part. I feel horrible for hurting you. Even now I would beat myself up because of that.” 

“Oikawa-san-” 

“Koushi, please… let me finish…” 

“Ok…” 

Oikawa smiled, “I’ve been looking for a very long time.” 

Suga’s eyes sparkle like there was hope, “You have?” 

“I’ve been trying to search for who wrote the letter to me. I still have it and keep it till this day, just hoping to find them. Now I’ve found them and it turns out to be the person I like,” Oikawa replied back as Suga’s jaw dropped, “I’m in love with you, Sugawara Koushi. To write all those letters about me, I feel so special and complete.” 

Suga’s lips quiver and let out a sniff, “-Ru…” 

Oikawa widened his eyes, “Say that again, Koushi…?” 

“Too...ru…” he repeated again as he was crying now. 

Tears started to appear in Oikawa’s eyes too, “Say… say that again…” 

“Tooru…” 

There was warmth in the way Suga said it, it was different from what Mayu or Takeru said it. Oikawa felt lucky that he has Tooru as his given name now. It was like his name was meant for Suga to say it to him. 

“I love you…” Oikawa hugs Suga tighter and he hugs back. 

They both are still in each other’s hold, they were staring in each other’s eyes as they glistened in the moonlight. Oikawa places a hand on Suga’s cheek, trying to get rid of the tears but they keep flowing down. He slowly leans in towards Suga and connects their lips together. 

Iwaizumi and Daichi were hiding in the bushes and had watched the whole thing happening. They smiled at each other and gave a fist bump.

Their kiss stops as the both of them slowly open their eyes and stare at one another. Oikawa smiles, putting his forehead against Suga’s, “You can never ruin my image. Don’t ever think about getting rid of your contacts or the letters. Do you know how long it took me to actually ask you and to find you?” 

Suga laughed, “Not as long as I have been waiting for this moment.” 

“How long have I kept you waiting for?” 

“Around 3 years?” 

Oikawa puff up his cheeks, “You mean I could’ve accepted the feelings when I was in middle school?” 

Suga giggled, putting his hand on Oikawa’s cheek and caressing his cheek, “You’re cute when you puff out your cheeks, you know that right?” 

“So that’s your weakness? My cheeks?” Oikawa grinned back, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and pulling him closer. “Can we share the scarf? It’s getting cold.” 

Suga looks at his scarf, “I don’t know… I don’t want it to be ruined…” 

Oikawa gasped, “What does that mean, Kou-chan?!”    
  


“Kidding, kidding,” he replies back giving a cheeky grin and removes his scarf, wrapping around both of their necks. “Oh yeah, Daichi’s owing us mapo tofu. I can invite you and Iwaizumi to come. He’s paying for all us.” 

“Really? That’s great! I’m not trying your demon recipe though!” Oikawa grabs onto Suga’s hand and they begin to walk off out of the park. 

The two in the bushes got up from their spots, Iwaizumi turned towards Daichi, “You are?” 

“You planned that part didn’t you, Hajime?” Daichi asked back, slightly glaring towards the ace. 

He shrugged his shoulders with a grin on his face, “You will never know, Daichi.”

“Hajime!” 

“Um… sorry for the intrusion…” Suga apologised, bowing to both Takeru and Mayu.

Mayu got up from her seat and hugged Suga, ignoring the fact that they had a scarf around both of their necks, “Kou-kun!! I missed you so much~!” 

“Mayu! You’re strangling me!!” Oikawa shouted as her arms were caught on the scarf. 

She lets go of Suga and grins, “So? Are you two a thing now? Do you two want the farthest room?” 

Suga burst into red and shook his head, “W-we’re not that far into the relationship!” 

“Yeah, you’re vulgar, Mayu,” Oikawa replied back. 

Takeru was completely confused, “Are you staying here for the night, Kou-san?” 

“Oh yeah, your uncle invited me over because it was getting too dark to get back home to my place. I’ve already called my parents saying that I’ll stay for the night.” 

“Of course! I bet you’re hungry! Tooru! You better get him dressed and ready! Got it?” Mayu exclaimed, pointing to her younger brother. 

“Hey when were you the boss?! Kou-chan’s mine remember?! I was going to do that anyways! Let’s go Kou-chan,” Oikawa fired back, grabbing onto Suga’s wrist and led him to his room. 

Suga nervously laughed, looking at himself in the mirror, “Tooru… Your clothes don’t fit me.” 

“They don’t? I think they look fine,” Oikawa replied back, observing Suga. 

“You’re only enjoying this because I’m wearing your clothes, aren’t you?” Suga eyed Oikawa, knowing his tactics and he just grinned back. 

“Can you blame me? You’re cute in them!” 

“What’s with all the alien plushies anyways? I know you’re obsessed with aliens but is it necessary with so many plushies?” Suga commented, staring around the room as it was just all green to him. 

Oikawa crossed his arms and pouted, “They’re amazing creatures, what are you talking about?” 

“Whatever you say, Tooru. Is it ok for me to leave my stuff here?” 

“Of course~! Anything for my boyfriend~!” 

“Are you going to tell everyone that you’ve got a boyfriend now?” 

“Do you want it to be a secret?” Oikawa asked back, raising a brow and tilted his head to the side. 

Suga shook his head, “That’s not what I mean… Wouldn’t it maybe cause some problems with your fanbase I guess?” 

Oikawa’s face suddenly morphed into a frown, “This again Koushi? I don’t care what my fanbase thinks, I’m not going to dump you aside for some girls that like me. I’m never going to make you wait and let you suffer by yourself.” 

Suga lets out a laugh, “You’re too good for me, Tooru.” 

“And that’s why nobody else can replace me. I’ll forever stay by yourself, Koushi.” 

“Hurry up! Dinner’s going to get cold if you two keep flirting with each other!” Mayu exclaimed at the door, startling both of them. 

“R-right!” They both responded back with a blush across their cheeks.

Oikawa and Suga were silently eating dinner, not making any eye contact with each other, making it very awkward for the other two at the table. 

“Ahem,” Mayu tries to draw attention, “So Kou-kun, you play volleyball right?” 

Suga looks up from his bowl of rice, “Uh yes… I’m in the volleyball team for Karasuno…” 

“And he’s a setter like Uncle Tooru!” Takeru added as well. 

“Oh~? Rivaling teams but lovers? This sounds like a romance novel idea!” 

“Are you a writer, Mayu-san?” Suga asked back, raising his brow.

Mayu shook her head and nervously laughed, “Nevermind… I’m glad you two clear things up. I couldn’t stand Tooru’s yapping the whole time.” 

Suga slowly looked over to Oikawa, “What did you say…?” 

“Oh, it was nothing bad but he kept saying things like, ‘What if Kou-chan doesn’t like me anymore!?’ or ‘What do I do when someone likes me’. It’s been years since I’ve seen him in that mess,” Mayu explained, taking another bite of her food. 

“Really? You were?” 

Oikawa averted his eyes, embarrassed, “Look… it’s my first time…” 

“Totally, first time,” Mayu replied back, rolling her eyes, “I have to say, you two are pretty lucky to be with each other. Sometimes people don’t get a choice on who they like and some don’t even find love or aren’t accepted in the other person’s life.” 

“Mayu-san…” 

“Koushi! You are always welcomed in the Oikawa family anytime! I want to know more about what you do to Tooru so I can find his weaknesses,” she replied back with an evil laugh.

“Hey! You can’t use Kou-chan like that!” Oikawa exclaimed, glaring at his older sister. 

Takeru continued to eat and looked at his mum, “Then what was the point in saying your plan out loud? It’s obvious that we know what you’re plotting now, Mum.” 

“Oh hush, Takeru!” 

After dinner, Oikawa and Suga prepare for bedtime, “Wait! You’re not going to be sleeping on the ground, Kou-chan!” 

“Huh? Why? It’s your bedroom, Tooru,” Suga asked, already having the blanket in his hands. 

“Absolutely not! I’ll sleep on the floor. You can take the bed,” he replied back, snatching the blanket out of Suga’s hands. 

“Hey! Tooru! That’s not fair on you!” 

“Doesn’t matter, boyfriend comes first,” Oikawa replied back, poking his tongue and laid on the thin mattress, wrapping himself in his blanket. 

Suga couldn’t move Oikawa and didn’t have any choice, “Why are you so stubborn, Tooru?” 

“Could say the same thing to you too, Kou-chan~.” 

The gray haired setter got onto Oikawa’s bed and turned off the lights. He stared up the ceilings, surprised to find glow in the dark stars stuck on, “Wow. Who knew you could be so extra, Tooru.” 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?” 

“Maybe I should call therapy for your addiction, Tooru,” Suga replied back as Oikawa was offended. 

  
“Kou-chan! No I don’t!” 

There was a small silence as Oikawa reached towards his bed, trying to get Suga’s hand. He notices what the brunette is doing and moves his arm closer towards his. Oikawa played around with Suga’s hand and the warmth in his hands made Suga feel like home. 

“Tooru.” 

“Hm?” 

“Thank you.”

“Huh? For what?” 

“Everything…” Suga slowly closed his eyes as they were feeling heavy. 

Oikawa got up slightly to look over to the other and realised that he was peacefully sleeping. He softly smiles, leaning against the edge towards Suga, planting a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Goodnight, Koushi.” 

_ “Sugawara-san! Do you want to play with us today?”  _

_ Suga quickly hid the coloured paper in his book, “Huh…? Oh I’m good… I'm kind of busy with school work…”  _

_ “Aw… Please? Just some passing with the volleyball you know?”  _

_ “I’m good… I don’t feel like it.”  _

_ His teammates looked at each other and sighed, “Alright then…” They walked out of Suga's classroom.  _

_ Suga looked around seeing that everyone else had continued back to their conversation. He slowly takes out the pink coloured paper and takes a deep breath. _

_ Oikawa Tooru _

_.  _

_ He stopped, lifting the pen off the paper. He had no completely no idea what he wanted to write. This was the first time he was doing stuff like this, he bites his lip. He felt weird, was this what girls do? Is he weird for doing this when the one he likes is a boy? _

_ Is it impossible to like someone like you? _

_ I’m a guy. You’re a guy.  _

_ Does that make me weird? _

_ I’ve watched most of your games during the tournaments  _

_ I wonder what school you’re going to.  _

_ Suga cringed at what he wrote, ‘He’ll totally be weirded out if he sees this stuff!’ He told himself in his head.  _

_ Probably Shiratorizawa right?  _

_ No, you don’t like Ushijima Wakatos.  _

_ He stopped writing and ended up scrunching it up into a ball. He puts it inside his bag to throw it away in his own bin so nobody finds it. He buries his head in his arms just thinking about his feelings at the moment.  _

_ Ba-dump. No, it was definitely not helping right now. Suga got up from his seat and walked outside his classroom to find his other friends. _

_ “Mum I’m home-”  _

_ “Oh you’re telling me you want to ditch us now?!”  _

_ A loud crash of glass all some sort smashed onto the ground. Suga winced not from being hurt but why the noises. There was probably another argument between his parents again. He slowly walked to his room and tried to ignore their fighting.  _

_ “Karasuno… I wonder if Oikawa-san’s going to Karasuno…” He mutters, staring at his enrolment form that he has to write and give to the school soon. “Wait but isn’t Kitagawa kind of linked with Aoba Johsai? They are both powerhouses.”  _

_ “ _ **_Shut up!!! Goodbye!_ ** _ ” Someone roared, most likely his dad screamed and slammed the door closed.  _

_ Suga got out of his bed and slowly opened his door to see what was the aftermath, “Mum…?”  _

_ “Oh, Koushi. Everything’s ok here. Why don’t you continue doing your things upstairs?” His mum tried to smile back as there were many broken shards everywhere.  _

_ “Are you sure you don’t need any help?”  _

_ “I’ll be fine. Just… go back upstairs.”  _

_ He walked back to his room and sat in his chair, reflecting on things that just happened. His mum and dad never got along well so this was a normal thing but now… things are done. His father has decided to forever completely disappear from the Sugawara Household.  _

Light escapes from the curtain and shines onto Suga’s eyes. He twitches at first and opens his eyes, putting a hand over his eyes, trying to block the light getting into his eyes. He groaned, hearing an alarm going off as well. As he tries to move, he’s stopped by something or… someone. 

“Don’t… move…” 

A pair of arms wrap around Suga’s waist, pulling him closer. He shoots his tired eyes away and finds Oikawa sleeping next to him out of nowhere. The brunette’s face was close to his own and he slowly tried to back away but was immediately pulled back in. Oikawa lets out a groan, pushing Suga’s head towards his chest.

A blush spread upon the other's face, slapping Oikawa off the bed and onto the mattress on the ground instead, “OW! What the heck, Kou-chan!?” 

“I-I should be asking the same thing to you! What are you doing on this bed?!” 

Oikawa got up from the ground and rubbed his bottom, “Well that was because you were muttering stuff while sleeping and I jumped in because I was worried.” 

“Huh? I did?” 

“Yeah,” Oikawa stopped the alarm, letting out a yawn and stretched his arms, “Let’s get ready for school. You don’t want to be late right?” 

Suga blinked a few times, “You’re not mad at me…?” 

“Why should I be?” Oikawa asked back, confused.

“Oh… Nevermind…” Suga replied with a smile on his face and got out of the bed. 

They exited out of Oikawa’s house and were going to split their ways as their schools were in two different directions, “Are you sure you don't’ want me to take you there instead?” 

“I’m sure. You’ve got school as well, Tooru,” Suga adjusted his bag and grinned back at Oikawa. 

“Make sure you’re careful ok?” 

“Don’t be the mum this time, Tooru. It’s funny.” 

“Koushi,” Oikawa said it in a serious tone as Suga placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry, Tooru. I’ll be ok, I’ll text you once I get to Karasuno ok?” 

“Ok.” 

Suga smiles, tip toeing and leaned against Oikawa, giving a small peck on the lips and began to take a headstart, “See you later, Tooru!” 

Oikawa was startled from the sudden kiss but a smile lit up on his face, “Yeah, I’ll see you later, Kou-chan!” 

During practice, Suga was texting Oikawa and was letting out small smiles and laughs once and awhile. Tanaka and Nishinoya were whispering to each other, wondering who it could be and were doing some investigation from afar. 

“Daichi-san, do you know who Suga-san’s texting right now?” Nishinoya asked Daichi who looked over to Suga. 

He smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not too sure.” 

“How is it going, Suga?” 

Suga looked up from his phone and glared at Daichi, “You set that up didn’t you? You planned it with Iwaizumi right?” 

“Well we wanted you two to make up so we kind of joined forces. Aside from that, are things clear now?”

“Yeah… You’re still owing all of us mapo tofu remember?” Suga replied with a mischievous grin on his face. 

“Right… I forgot about that…” Daichi nervously laughed, averting his eyes, “I’m definitely going to kill Hajime after this…” He muttered the last part to himself. 

“What was that Daichi?” 

“Nothing! Let’s continue training!” Daichi replied back quickly, running off towards the others, confusing Suga more and more. 

_ Tooru: Love you Kou-chann _

_ Tooru:  _ (づ￣ ³￣)づ

_ Tooru:  _ (ɔ˘ ³(ˆ‿ˆc)

_ Tooru:  _ ❤❤❤

“Trashykawa! Get rid of that phone or I’ll chuck it in the bin!” Iwaizumi yelled, glaring at the brunette on his phone. 

“Huh!? I’m busy texting someone right now!” 

“Does it look like I’m giving you an option that you can and can not? Get rid of it or I’ll get rid of it.” 

Oikawa pouted, putting his phone away, “Iwa-chan, if you were jealous that I have a boyfriend now you could’ve just asked for advice.” 

“Like hell I’ll be jealous! It took you long enough!” Iwaizumi shouted back, chucking a volleyball over to Oikawa and hit him in the head. 

“Iwa-chan!” 

“Boyfriend?” Hanamaki questioned, overhearing their bickering. 

Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned over to the others, forgetting that they were in training, “Oh yeah. Shittykawa managed to get that boy back.” 

“Wow, congrats. I don’t know if I should be proud of you though. Are you sure you’re not going to toss him away like you did with your other girlfriends?” Matsukawa asked back, raising a brow. 

“I would never! I promised him besides, he’s different.” 

“Is this a new Oikawa?” 

“Haha, very funny Makki,” Oikawa rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, “he’s special to me. He’s different from the other girls, not because he’s a guy but because he sees me as a person.” 

“What? I’m lost,” Matsukawa replied back. 

“Argh! Whatever! He’s the one I love so it doesn’t matter what you guys think!” 

_ MY Kou-chan <3: Love you too, Tooru  _ ❤ __

Suga arrives back at his own home, he twists the knob and pushes it open, “Mum! I’m back!” He took off his shoes and walked into the living room. 

“Koushi! Welcome back! Did you eat yet?” His mum asked, sitting at the couch watching some reality tv show of some sort. 

“Yeah, we ate some meat buns.” 

“Good!” 

“I’ll be in my room, I need to study for midterms.”

“Ok!” His mum showed a smile and watched him leave. 

She seemed happier than usual, just something about that smile that confuses him. He had no idea why but just went with it and walked upstairs. A yawn released from his mouth and opened the door as his eyes were still closed from yawning. 

“Kou-chan! Welcome home!” 

Suga’s eyes burst open, dashing straight down to the person who was sitting on the floor, “T-Tooru?! What are you doing here?!” 

“I thought I would just see how you’re doing! I already missed you~,” he replied back, pouting. 

“I’m not a dream am I…?” 

“Do you want me to kiss you to wake you up?” Oikawa asked with a grin on his face but deserved a punch from Suga on the chest. 

“Now’s not the time to be joking around, Tooru.” 

“Ow… That hurts…” 

Suga raised a brow, seeing a box opened and some letters were out of the box, “What are you doing with my letters?!” 

“Oh! I was reading them! I didn’t get to have a chance last time and I was super curious on what you were writing about me all these years!” Oikawa explained, like there was no problem reading them whatsoever. 

“Tooru! They’re not meant to be read by you especially!” Suga replied, putting his bag on his bed and sitting beside Oikawa with a big blush on his face. 

“How am I supposed to know how you felt back then? Which one was your first one that you wrote?” He asked, changing the subject and took the load out.

“Tooru!” 

“Sit here, Kou-chan,” Oikawa spread his legs out and pointed to the gap in between them. Suga did what he said and sat down as the brunette wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer towards his chest. 

“T-Tooru! This is embarrassing! What if my mum walks in?!” Suga stuttered, blushing red. 

“No it’s not, I have all rights to hug my lover! Your mum already knows what’s going on!” Oikawa replied back, puffing out his cheeks and grabbing one of the letters. 

“You’re seriously going to read all of them?” 

“Yup!” 

As Oikawa read the letters, he kissed Suga on the cheek, “What are you doing, Tooru? That’s the 3rd one you’ve given me so far.” 

“I’m doing this thing when anything sad pops up on these letters, I give you one kiss so you remember that you’re mine.” 

“Tooru, you’re being very cheesy right now.” 

“Am not!” 

Suga smiled brightly and faced towards the brunette, looking at him in his eyes, “Tooru, I love you.” 

Oikawa hugs him tighter and pecks his lips, “I love you too, Koushi.” 

On the ground was a letter, the date of 20th February 2017, three years ago that was written in Suga’s third year of middle school. 

_ Oikawa Tooru  _

_ The one I admire the most  _

_ The one you probably don’t know as well  _

_ because our teams have never fought with one another  _

_ You don’t know me. I don’t think you ever will _

_ How can I say that I have feelings for you? _

_ I’m a guy. You’re a guy. _

_ Is this what they call _

_ Mysterious Love? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Mysterious Love, this is the end, the curtain is slowly closing. 
> 
> The longest chapter I've written at the moment!!
> 
> AHH!! It's over!? I know, I'm shocked too, actually surprised that I could finish this story. It was thanks to everyone's support and comments that really made things a lot more fun? IDK even know what I'm saying anymore but it was a very enjoyable ride to think and write this piece of work. 
> 
> Could I also say that I would've uploaded this chapter a few days ago but today is actually my birthday!! It's the 25th in my timezone so it's my birthday! What a great way to celebrate it, end the series on that day! We're so close to getting 1000 hits and 100 kudos which my wish is to get them soon or maybe today? Who knows, I'm probably asking for too much anyways. 
> 
> Comments are always welcomed, I feel really bad for not replying the comments for some reason, it makes me feel like that they're worthless but they're not! They're amazing stuff to me! I'm ok with any questions if there is any because... why not? You get to know about me!! (Maybe I'm just saying these stuff because I really want to do something right now.)
> 
> Oh right about the brackets, I was wondering if I should make an IwaDai fic cause I'm also on that boat. IDK ideas are everywhere!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the support and hope more support is still to come after the finale!!


End file.
